Memories Hidden in Dark Shadows
by Sunflower Samurai-Lala Lumos
Summary: AU - The story follows the lives of Temperance Starfall, a new Professor at Hogwarts and Astrid Graves, an orphan and student beginning her first year during the events of Philosophers Stone. Both have a deep mystery in their past that they must confront while making new friends and confronting old enemies. Will continue through to DH and post-Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone! Thank you for giving this story a chance - it is a collaboration between myself (Sunflower Samurai) and my friend Lala Lumos. Its been an idea we've had for a while and thought we'd have a go at putting those thoughts down. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was dark, the sky black. The stars had not come out tonight, not here, so far from civilization. Not that it would have helped a great deal, this far into the jungle the trees created a canopy blotting out the entire sky. Albus moved another over-sized leaf from his path, following the light from his wand. He squinted ahead, noting the dense blackness beginning to break. Another bead of sweat rolled down his face – the humidity alone was enough to make anyone turn back. The various leaves and twigs cracked under his feet as his pace quickened, the need to be rid of this place was becoming too much to bare. Suddenly – almost out of nowhere he saw a light breaking through. It seemed to blind him at first and he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust. Quickly he walked towards it until he made it to the clearing. He stopped as he felt the cool breeze from the sea wash over him and smiled – it was a welcome breeze. The clearing was small, sat at the top of a very high cliff. He looked up at the sky; it was indeed black except for the full moon which cast enough light in itself. He looked down at the small camp fire and the hooded shadow sat over it with its back to him.

"You look like you need to sit down for a moment, Albus," the figure said as it stood and turned towards him.

"Indeed, it is becoming harder and harder to reach you," he replied in a gruff tone.

"I thought that was the point?" it was a rhetorical question he knew. He was the one who had protected her when she was younger and taught her how to hide herself as she had grown up. Now he wished he had not taught her so well, it was becoming more difficult each time he had to find her. She noted his tired expression and pulled her hood down. Albus smiled, she had not changed much in seven years. Her hair was longer he noticed as it cascaded down to the small of her back – it was a beautiful silver blonde which seemed to shine like starlight as the moon reflected from it.

"I just finished brewing a fresh pot of tea, would you care to join me?" she asked, her bright blue eyes smiling at him as he made his way to the campfire. He sat beside her looking out into the darkness in front of them, listening to the sound of the water below crashing softly against the cliff. She handed him a small grey cup, he took it carefully from her as it did not have a handle. She settled herself into a comfortable position and pulled her cloak tighter around her as though she were cold. She took a cup in both her hands and began to sip staring out in the same direction as Albus.

"Why are you here Albus?" she asked without looking up.

"I'm afraid the time has come when I need you to return to Hogwarts," he felt her tense beside him.

"How can it possibly be of anyone's interest to have me there? It would be too dangerous for the students, for you…" she trailed off; he knew where this was going.

"It is not up for discussion, Temperance. I want you there by the first day of term. I need someone I can trust who can act as a confidante in a counselor role, we have an important student beginning this year and I want him to be able to confide in someone other than myself," he held his gaze on her. She was still looking off into the distance – it annoyed him slightly that he was unable to read her thoughts and feelings, she had learned to mask them well, something else he had taught her.

"Is there no one else who can fill that role?"

"No, it has to be you, we each have our part to play and this is yours," he sighed to himself before setting his cup down next to the fire and standing. "Well I must be off now, it took me far too long to get here," he brushed down his robes. "I'll see you in two weeks," his tone left no room for arguments as he began walking away, back into the jungle. He had only walked a few steps before Temperance heard him disapperate away. She let out a long sigh before pulling her hood up and lying down beside the fire trying to sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it - a tiny little snippet of what's to come!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

Sunflower Samurai: Hi again! Hope you enjoyed that little teaser of a Prologue!

Lala Lumos: Here is the first full chapter which introduces our other main protagonist - Astrid

* * *

**The First Time I Saw Hogwarts**

**Astrid Graves **

It was a bright sunny day when Astrid Graves made her way through the busy Kings Cross train station; she was excited as this was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Astrid looked around at the other commuters, none of whom paid her the slightest bit of attention. She had arrived at the station all by herself, knowing no one who could come see her off. Astrid found past thoughts beginning to swirl to the forefront of her mind – she had been found as a baby in a graveyard under the grave of the Gaunt family. No one could find out where she came from, her family a mystery. Then on her eleventh Birthday a strange man came to visit her at the Orphanage, introducing himself as Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Astrid had been confused at what he told her; that she was a witch. Almost immediately she felt relief, growing up Astrid had always known she was different from all the other children, animals would talk to her and she could talk them.

The staff at the orphanage had seen her on many occasions talking to the mice that lived under her bed, to them it sounded as if she was just making squeaking noises and at times they worried that she was mentally ill. Indeed they had her speak to a Doctor on several occasions just to be sure. Astrid had always felt alone, she had no friends except the rodents that roamed the halls. She was excited to learn that she would be going to a school that would have other children like her; she might even find a friend.

Professor Dumbledore left after giving her the letter accepting her to the school and telling her the only way she could get onto the platform was to run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Included with her letter she found instructions telling her that a witch would accompany her to collect her supplies including her wand. She was chosen by a wand made from willow tree with the core of unicorn hair. She smiled as she clutched the wand tightly in her hand concealed in her pocket.

Making her way through the other passengers getting on and off the trains she finally arrived at her destination, taking a deep breath she pushed her trolley at speed through the wall, amazed when she didn't collide with the hard surface but went right through and appeared on another platform where a bright crimson steam train was being boarded by many other children.

Unsure what to do next she tried to find someone she felt comfortable approaching, she started making her way through many families saying goodbye to each other. Soon she came upon a young boy and an elderly lady who were awkwardly making their goodbyes.

"Excuse me" she said nervously as she approached them. The lady turned to her with a harsh gaze "yes," her tone was gruff. It made Astrid nervous and she regretted choosing this lady to approach, she bravely continued "could you please tell me how I get on the train?" The old lady eyed her from head to foot before replying.

"Take your trolley to the end of the train and the conductor there will help you load it on, then just pick a carriage to sit in," she told her.

"Thank you," Astrid replied giving a shy wave to the boy who looked as nervous as she felt.

Turning in the direction the old lady had pointed she made her way to the end of the train. Having divested herself of her trunk she made her way back down the train looking for a carriage that wasn't too busy. She arrived back to where she meet the old lady and the very shy boy just in time to see him bid a final farewell to his companion and board the train. She quickened her pace and joined him as he started to look for a place to sit.

"Hi my names Astrid," she said brightly, catching up with him.

"H-hi," he stuttered wary as to why this girl was talking to him.

"Do you want to sit together? I don't know anyone else," looking at his feet he mumbled "sure." They found a compartment that was yet to be filled and settled themselves in for the long journey ahead.

"So what's your name?" she inquired.

"Neville," he replied. "Neville Longbottom." Astrid's dark hazel eyes gave a friendly smile, she was happy to be having a conversation with someone her own age, someone that hopefully would be her friend.

Finally the train was full and they slowly started to make their way from the station. As yet no one else had joined them in the compartment.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts before," she asked Neville as the train gathered speed.

"no," he replied.

"I can't wait to get there I've never been anywhere before," she told him excitedly.

"I'd rather not be going," Neville replied. "I'm not very good at magic," he told her glumly.

"That's okay, I've not done any real magic before, we can learn together," Astrid reassured him. She settled into her seat to enjoy her first ride on a train.

"I'm really excited, this is my first time on a train" she told Neville.

"You've never been on a train before?" he asked.

"No I've never been anywhere; the orphanage didn't let me go on trips." Neville looked shocked.

"You're an orphan, what happened to your parents?"

"No one knows, they found me in a graveyard with no one else in sight, I've never known who my parents are."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Astrid shrugged, "that's okay, I've come to terms with it already."

They became silent, each not sure what to say when Astrid caught movement coming out from behind Neville. "Neville there's something behind you."

Turning Neville saw his pet toad escaping from his pocket, "that's my toad Trevor; he keeps trying to escape, gran will kill me if I lose him."

Trevor chose that moment to hop along the seat towards the open window leading out into the corridor. "No Trevor, come back!" shouted Neville, but it was too late. They watched as Trevor jump through the open window and started to make his way up the train. Astrid and Neville raced out of the compartment and headed in the direction that they saw him go.

They came upon a girl with bushy brown hair who was in the corridor by herself.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Astrid Graves and this is Neville Longbottom. Have you seen a toad come along this way?"

"No but I'll help you look, you can go up towards the back of the train and I'll head to the front." They watched as she turned and made her way along the corridor, each looked towards the other thinking what a weird girl they had just encountered.

The next moment Trevor had hopped onto Neville's head.

"Trevor!" exclaimed Neville.

"Hi Trevor," said Astrid smiling and he croaked back. "Come on let's go back to our seats to enjoy the rest of the journey.

It was dark as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Astrid and Neville made their way off the train, doing their best not to get separated among the sea of children.

"First years follow me," a booming voice came out of the crowd. Turning Astrid was shocked to see what appeared to be a giant gathering up the little first years. She and Neville tentatively approached the group that was slowly starting to get bigger as more and more first years got off the train.

"My names Hagrid, I'm the grounds keeper of Hogwarts and I'll be taking you up to the school in boats," explained the giant. Despite his size Astrid thought he seemed like a really nice man. All the first years started to make their way through the trees leading to a dock surrounded by little boats with a single lantern hanging at the front to lead the way up to the castle.

One by one the boats were filled up with children excited to be on their way to Hogwarts. Astrid and Neville managed to get seated together in the same boat, as they took their seat the boat started to move and they were making their way to the Castle.

Arriving at the boat house the children were ushered up the steps leading to the courtyard to the front of the building. The large doors opened as they drew closer '_wow,' _thought Astrid who had never seen anything like it in her life.

She could see staircases moving of their own accord seeming to hover in mid-air. She and Neville moved forward with the other children and were greeted at another large door by an older greying lady wearing a pointed witch's hat. As they neared her she raised her hands and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"Hush now everyone," she said loudly. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she introduced. "My name is Professor McGonagall, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses," she explained. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, your triumphs will be rewarded with house points, any rule breaking and points will be taken away. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the Hogwarts house cup."

As the Professor finished talking a croak could be heard and Astrid could see that Trevor had managed to escape from Neville's pocket again and was sitting at Professor McGonagall's feet, Neville had noticed too and made a dash to pick him up before he went any further.

"Trevor!" he shouted as his hands clasped around the toad. Forgetting where he was Neville looked up to see McGonagall staring down at him. "Sorry," he mumbled and hurried back to his spot beside Astrid.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," proclaimed Professor McGonagall turning on her heels.

Astrid was really excited about the prospect of being part of a family, hopefully she would fit in better here than at the orphanage. "I hope were in the same house," she whispered excitedly to Neville. Blushing Neville whispered back "yeah that would be great."

She was about to reply when a sniveling voice rang out. "So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Astrid could see that the voice belonged to a small boy with platinum blonde hair, he was making his way towards a boy with messy brown hair who was standing in front of her. Neville looked shocked and whispered, "Harry Potter!" like most of the other first years around them. Astrid made a mental note to ask Neville later who this Harry Potter was and why everyone knew of him. She watched as the boy introduced himself. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red haired boy beside Harry Potter laughed. "Think my names funny do you, no need to ask yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Astrid did not like the way he was speaking to the boy he called Weasley.

"That's not nice!" she said stepping forward, Malfoy turned his steely gaze towards her.

"Aren't we brave, and what's your name?"

Standing her ground she said, "My names Astrid Graves, and you shouldn't be so nasty to people."

Malfoy gave out a bark of laughter, "Graves well you're obviously not a Pure-blood with _that_ name, my father knows all the Pure-blood families and Graves isn't one of them!"

Astrid stood up straight, "so what if I'm not a pure blood, I deserve to be here as much as anyone else!" Malfoy smirked and turned away from her extending his open hand to Harry, "You'll realise Potter that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to hang around with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he offered. Astrid watched as Harry looked at the offered hand then answered, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

McGonagall chose that moment to return, clearing her throat she announced, "They're ready for you."

She turned and the doors opened to reveal a large room with four rows of tables running the length of the room to the top where a large table held all the teachers. They followed as McGonagall lead them down towards the front of the room where a dusty old witch's hat was sitting on a stool in the centre of the walkway. Professor McGonagall stopped at the end of the tables and turned to address the following students. Astrid was in awe as she made her way along the tables, looking above her she could see the ceiling showing the night sky and there were hundreds of candles floating above them. She could hear Hermione telling no one in particular that the ceiling was not real only bewitched to look like the night sky. She could see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the head table, he smiled and she gave a little wave.

As they gathered round the hat McGonagall explained, "when I call your name you will come forth I shall place the sorting hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Hermione Granger was first and was sorted into Gryffindor. Astrid stood nervously waiting for her name to be called, Draco Malfoy was next and he was instantly placed in Slytherin, Astrid overheard Ron telling Harry, that only bad wizards ever came out of Slytherin.

"Astrid Graves," she hesitantly moved forward towards the stool, sitting down McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head.

"Well what have we here?" mused the sorting hat. "You have a great mind; I can see you doing great things in your future. There is definitely Slytherin blood within you, they would benefit greatly from having you in their house."

Astrid paled she didn't want to be in Slytherin, "I also see great bravery, you would do well in Gryffindor also but which to choose?" eyes closed tight Astrid waited with bated breath for the hat to announce her house. "I think you would do best in Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced out loud, Astrid's eyes snapped open and she let out the breath that she had been holding. Smiling brightly she ran towards the table where the other Gryffindor's were cheering wildly at having another member added to their house. Taking her place beside Hermione she watched as Neville was also placed in Gryffindor along with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Dumbledore then gave his start of term announcement, informing the students to avoid the forbidden forest should they wish to keep there life, Astrid did not like the sound of that and vowed to go nowhere near the forest. After his speech the table became full of delicious looking food and the students excitedly began filling their plates. The Great Hall suddenly fell silent as the doors were thrown open and a young woman made her way inside.

* * *

SS: Phew! That was a long chapter!

LL: Yep, and Astrid certainly made an impression.

SS: Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

LL: Don't forget to check back next week for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

SS: Hey Guys! Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter to you - some rolling blackouts are to blame, don't you just love winter... actually I really do, dunno why the sarcasm ;o) Please enjoy!

* * *

**Old Friends and New  
**

**Temperance Starfall**

The Great Hall was alive with laughter as the first years chatted loudly with their new friends. Suddenly the doors at the entrance to the hall were thrown open as a young woman made her way through the rows of tables. She strode confidently, her grey cloak flowing high behind her. Her hood was down and in its place she wore a beret in matching grey which seemed to be holding her hair as all that was visible were a few silver strands framing her face. Albus laughed to himself as he made his way once again to the podium. _'She always did know how to make an entrance,'_ he thought to himself.

"If I could interrupt you all for a moment," he began, raising his arms for silence. "We have a new member of staff joining us this term. She will be our school counsellor so if you have any problems, please be sure to pay her a visit," he greeted her with a warm smile. "Everyone this is Professor Starfall," he held his hand out to introduce her as she arrived at the podium beside him. She offered him a quick smile before giving an elegant pirouette and bow to the students taking her hat off as she did so and letting her long sliver-blonde hair fall down around her. When she stood up she smiled warmly towards the students then made her way to the table where the other teachers were sat and took a seat beside Professor McGonagall.

"Merlin's beard! I haven't seen you in nearly a decade!" she exclaimed as Temperance sat down.

"I've been… travelling," she replied with another smile taking a sip of wine from the cup that had appeared before her. She wrinkled her nose at the taste, _'I hate wine,'_ she thought to herself. She turned back to Minerva, "Hogwarts hasn't changed much?"

"It never does. Except in terms of staff," she nodded along the table. Temperance leaned over and had a quick glance down. There were old faces she knew well and ones which were completely new to her.

"Well, well, if it ain't lil Tempest Starfell," laughed Hagrid as he walked over to them.

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed excitedly. "How have you been?"

"Oh well, you know, this and that," he mumbled and Temperance could tell he was slightly tipsy.

"I think you had better return to your seat and get some food down you!" Professor McGonagall was saying as Temperance giggled.

"Right you are then," he replied and made his way back to his seat at the other end of the table.

Temperance smiled as he left and looked out at the students.

"I don't know if you heard, but we have a celebrity of sorts joined Gryffindor this year," Minerva said proudly and nodded out at the table almost directly in front of them. Temperance followed her gaze and looked along the table, no one stood out to her in particular but then she had been leading more of a muggle existence lately. She was about to ask who Minerva was talking about when something caught her attention. One of the young boys was not talking with his new friends; instead he was looking up at the other end of the table she was sat at and rubbing his head as though he was in pain. When he stopped and moved his hand, Temperance's eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry Potter!" she whispered.

"So you haven't been so out-of-touch then?" Minerva asked.

"Everyone knows who he is," she was still whispering as a thousand thoughts swirled around her head. _'This is why Albus wanted me here, how can he possibly think this is going to help anyone. This is a bad idea!'_ she was beginning to feel her heart racing as panic and fear took over.

"Are you alright dear? You've gone very pale," she could hear Minerva say although she sounded miles away. She took her eyes away from the student and mentally shook herself.

"I'm okay, really. It was just a shock to see him there in the flesh," she forced a smile and looked down at the plate of food which had appeared much the same as the wine. She decided that if she started to eat maybe she could avoid speaking with anyone… for a little time at least.

**Astrid Graves**

After the dinner the first years were shown to their living quarters for the time they would spend at Hogwarts.

Astrid and Neville stuck together as they followed the Gryffindor prefect who was introduced to them as Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother. They made their way up a series of moving staircases that connected together. Astrid had never seen anything like it; she stood looking up as they made their way up higher and higher. She had never been so high up in her life and was glad that she did not have a fear of heights.

At last they came to the very top floor, they were faced with a painting of a large dark haired lady wearing a Grecian style dress. As Percy approached the painting the lady moved and asked "Password please." Astrid was amazed as Percy explained.

"To gain access to your dorm you need to know the password, do not forget this and do not let anyone from another house know it. The password for this term is Caput Draconis."

As the word passed Percy's lips the portrait swung back revealing a large circular room with a fireplace on one side and a staircase on the other. Astrid thought it was the nicest room she had ever seen.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," Percy explained. "The stairs to your left lead to the boys and girls dorm rooms where your trunks and possessions are waiting for you," with that he showed the boys up to their dorm and Astrid and the other girls followed the female prefect to the girls dorm.

**Temperance Starfall**

After the meal the students were lead to their rooms by the various House prefects. Albus had asked the staff to stay behind after the meal to allow him to introduce them to Temperance.

"This is Professor Quirinus Quirrell, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," Albus said.

"Professor Starfall, it is an honour to meet you," he said taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Temperance squirmed a little at the gesture hoping he hadn't noticed. "It is not everyday we meet one of the Headmasters personal acquaintances."

"It is very nice to meet you also," she said politely, slowly taking her hand from his grasp.

"And of course you know Professor Snape," Albus continued.

"I remember Professor Snape, very well, although I am doubtful that he remembers me at all," she quipped with a smile, taking a small bow in his direction. Severus returned the bow and left abruptly. "And I see he hasn't changed," she said more to herself than the others still standing in the room. After a few moments more of awkward chatter Albus made his excuses to leave taking Temperance with him. As they walked along the hallways he gave her his arm to hold and they slowed their pace.

"You didn't tell me you had such a gifted student joining you this year?" she said breaking their silence.

"I'm not sure who you are referring to? Indeed there are many students beginning this year that I have high hopes for," he glanced down at her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"You know very well who I am referring to Albus, our very own Mr Potter."

"Aahh, I didn't tell you? Must have slipped my mind," he said in a most innocent tone. "I do believe you told me I was looking old," he smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but laugh slightly. They walked along chatting about times past and laughed at how bad Temperance was at potions and charms, when they stopped in front of an old wooden door.

"Why have we stopped here?" she gave him a quizzical look.

"These are your new chambers," he opened the door. "I believe you will find them quite comfortable," he said as they walked inside. Temperance slowly gazed around the dark room. To her left was an old wooden dresser and matching closet – both painted white. Beside them stood a beautiful four poster bed, the silk sheets and matching curtains a faint lilac colour. There was a small bedside table to the right of the bed and a trunk at the bottom matching the wardrobe and dresser. Next was another door which Albus told her lead to her bathroom. Directly in front were six huge windows split in the middle by a large fireplace. A row of raised cushions ran under the windows allowing one to sit and gaze at the magnificent view of the lake and forest beyond. There was a comfortable looking sofa and two armchairs in front of the fireplace and in the right side of the room were a desk and many bookshelves – filled with books. An exquisite black grand piano sat in the furthermost corner. Temperance also noticed some boxes and suitcases lying on the floor on the other side of the door.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Those are some of your things, I managed to acquire from your home," Albus said matter-of-factly, Temperance shook her head. "Well, it's been a long day for all of us. I'll leave you to unpack now, come by my office in the morning and I'll take you to your office," he said goodnight and as he closed the door to leave Temperance added. "You know this is a bad idea Albus. The first sign of danger and I'm gone," she looked at him her tone serious. Albus nodded and left silently. Temperance looked around the room and sighed a little. The décor was far too dark for her tastes – this would be the first thing she would have to sort, after she unpacked.

**Astrid Graves**

Astrid found she was sharing a room with Hermione and two other girls introduced as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were busying themselves unpacking their trunks and putting their things away. Astrid was finished first not having many possessions so she sat down to observe her surroundings and wondered how Neville was getting on with the other Gryffindor boys. She was woken from her reverie as she heard someone saying her name.

"Astrid? Hello can you hear me?" she recognised Hermione's voice and looked up to find her standing in front of her bed.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"I asked if you were ready to head down to the common room, we were just going to head down now."

"Oh yes that would be great," Astrid replied and got up, heading towards the common room with the other girls.

The boys were nowhere to be seen when they got downstairs so they found a table that could seat them all and sat down to chat.

"So Astrid where are you from?" asked Lavender. Feeling a little uncomfortable saying where she grew up Astrid hesitated.

"I'm from London, I grew up in Wools orphanage. I've been there since I was about seven months old," she explained. Lavender and Parvati looked shocked.

"How awful!" Hermione said.

"it wasn't too bad," replied Astrid. "I've never really known any different," Hermione questioned further "do you know what happened to your parents?"

"No, no one does I was found alone in front of a grave marked Gaunt, with no sign of who had left me there. I only had a piece of paper tucked into my carry basket with the name Astrid. The home gave me the surname Graves because of where I was found," she explained. All the girls looked shocked, Lavender had a tear in her eye "That's so sad!" she exclaimed. Astrid was starting to feel uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

"So Hermione, where do you come from?" Thankfully Hermione was happy to indulge them and started to tell them about her home life. Astrid's first night at Hogwarts was very uneventful; she spent the rest of the evening chatting with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, it was the most fun she could ever remember having. She had not seen Neville and all the boys from his dorm were also absent, at nine o'clock although it was early they were exhausted and decided to head to bed so that they would get up in time for breakfast and to go to their first class.

**Temperance Starfall**

It took three full hours for Temperance to finish unpacking and tidying away. Of course a large part of that was because she had done everything by hand – all those years hiding had meant she was used to not using magic for every little thing. She looked up at the clock hanging above the desk – it was eleven-thirty p.m. She walked over to the window and looked outside, the sky was clear and the moon was full. She smiled deciding to take her nightly walk – even though it was past the time she would usually venture out at. She threw her beret down on the bed and pulled on her cloak, pulling the hood up before leaving her room. The air was crisp outside though it was not too cold. She giggled to herself as she ran too quickly down a hill and almost fell, then wandered along a path she found. The grounds were as beautiful as she remembered and it was not long before she came across a familiar hut. Walking quietly up to the window, Temperance peered inside only to see Hagrid sound asleep and snoring loudly still in his dinner clothes. She smiled to herself, everything was as she remembered. She walked on a little further still, picking some wild flowers as she went. _'At least these will brighten that room up a little,'_ she thought and began skipping along the path now. She hummed a cheerful tune as she neared the edge of the forest and stopped peeking into the darkness. She thought about venturing forward for a moment before deciding to turn back as a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

* * *

LL: Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

SS: Hey Guys! Short one today sorry! The next chapter is pretty long and is taken ages to finish so thought I'd post this to keep you updated! ;o)

* * *

**Never Judge A Book By It's Cover**

**Temperance Starfall**

Temperance jumped and inhaled the air sharply causing her to make an 'Eeek' sound; she turned around quickly pulling herself away from its grip. When she looked up she gave a sigh of relief at the familiar face in front of her.

"What are you thinking, roaming the woods at this late hour alone?" Severus said in an annoyed tone.

"I could ask you the same thing?" she bit back, trying to slow her racing heart. "You scared me half to death!" a smile started to play across her lips.

"Miss Starfall, it may come as a surprise to you but young women should not be out wandering the forest at this time of night, it is dangerous!" he said as though she needed lecturing. Temperance rolled her eyes, beginning to feel annoyed at his tone.

"First of all, it's Professor Starfall and secondly I've been in places a lot worse than this and lived to tell the tale!" she smirked, her annoyance gleaming in her eyes. She turned away from him and quickly began walking back in the direction of the castle.

"The library during your first year at Hogwarts, three boys from Gryffindor decided to play a prank on any students still studying after the exams had taken place and of course the prank backfired leaving several students seriously injured… except you," he looked pointedly at her. Temperance stopped and turned back to him, her eyes now smiling playfully.

"It's a day I'll never forget either," she began walking away again before turning back once more. "You were my hero, Severus," she beamed and then she disappeared before his eyes. Severus stood for a moment looking at the space she had just been standing only seconds ago and smiled despite himself, before making his way back towards the castle. He was in no hurry to return to his office and walked at a gentle pace, soon old memories were beginning to stir in his head. He had been walking towards the library when the first explosion happened. The place had immediately erupted into yells and cries, students were running everywhere in confusion. A young girl was standing in the middle of frightened students, crying that her friend was trapped behind the fire. Severus looked in the direction the girl was pointing as one of the bookcases fell. He knew the fire was enchanted and was not going to be extinguished easily, it could take a while and the trapped student could be dead. Another bookcase crashed to the ground and Severus pulled on his cloak, using a special incantation he was able to walk through the fire, it took several minutes before he saw her. Her short messy silver hair reflecting the flames, he rushed over, seeing that she was trapped under a bookcase. He waved his wand, using a spell to lift the bookcase and pulled her free. She coughed, looking up at him briefly before lapsing into unconscious. He bundled her up under his cloak and took her safely away from the fire and to the hospital wing. The moment she had looked at him had stayed with him for years, he could never forget the way her bright blue eyes had pierced through him – he felt as though she were looking into his soul. Even now all these years later he still felt she could see into his soul and he felt ashamed. That was the last good thing he had ever done, everything since then had been selfish and only hurt other people. He was so completely lost in thought he didn't notice leaving the grounds behind until he was walking along the darkened hallways of the castle and past Temperance's chambers as he made his way to his own. He stopped, becoming concerned as he noticed the door had been left open. He stepped inside and glanced around the room, there was no one there.

"Miss… Professor Starfell?" he said aloud incase she was perhaps in the bathroom, but again he heard nothing. A cat suddenly ran past, startling him slightly. He watched as it hopped onto the bed and lay down comfortably at the bottom, wrapping its tail around itself. It looked up at him, giving a low, whining meow. Severus gave it a quizzical look, wondering why it was here. There was nothing in the room suggesting a cat stayed here. He looked closer as it gave a long yawn. It was not like any cat he had seen before; it was white, the purest white he had ever seen and then its eyes… Severus' own eyes widened before her regained his composure and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

LL: Until next time readers!


	5. Chapter 4

SS: Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter, its not as long as I thought it was going be (sorry!) but we have already started work on the next chapter! (Yay!)

LL: Thank you to thetigerlilly for being our first reviewer! We are so happy you like it!

* * *

** First Day Nerves**

**Astrid Graves**

Astrid rose early that morning excited to start her first day learning to be witch. It was still dark outside as she washed and dressed while the rest of the girls were starting to rise and beginning to get ready. When she was ready, Astrid headed down to the common room to wait on the others. The room was empty when she entered; looking around she noticed a book case at the far end of the room and went over to choose a book to read to pass the time while she waited. She ran her finger over the spines, scanning the various titles when a book called A History of Hogwarts caught her eye. She lifted the book, noting it was quite heavy and took it over to a chair, sitting down to read.

Half an hour passed before the common room started filling up with students preparing to go down for breakfast. Astrid was just finishing the second chapter of the book when she noticed Neville coming over to join her. She set the book aside and smiled at him in greeting.

"Morning," she said. Neville smiled, blushing he replied. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you, I got up really early, probably a little too early, cause I was so excited to start. Are you ready to head down for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starving and if the breakfast is anything like the dinner I can't wait to get stuck in!" Neville said enthusiastically, laughing Astrid agreed. She got up from the chair and they made their way down to the great hall.

The hall was only half full when they entered, the Gryffindor table only holding a handful of students already tucking into their meal. They sat down near the middle of the table where there were no other students and started to eat the array of food that was on offer. Astrid had started on her second helping of sausage, bacon and egg when Hermione sat down beside her.

"Morning," she said brightly. "What's good?"

They both said morning and Neville told her that they had very nice pancakes; he was currently on his second helping.

"I think I'll just have a little toast and cereal, best not to eat too much before going to class." Neville stopped mid forkful as Hermione started eating a bowl of cornflakes. "I'll just leave the rest," he said pushing his plate away. Hermione started musing about what their timetable would be like.

"What class do you think we'll have first?" Astrid not really knowing much about the classes replied. "I'm not sure, I'm just looking forward to learning magic, I've not done any real magic yet."

"You've not done any real magic before today? Have you done anything magical?" asked Hermione. Sheepishly Astrid replied "I've only been able to talk to animals, Professor Dumbledore says that means I'm a witch and have magical powers." Hermione and Neville both stared open mouthed.

"You can talk to animals?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," Astrid thought back to the first time it happened. "I've always just been able to understand what they're saying, until I found out about witches and wizards, I thought there was something really wrong with me," a small smile formed on her lips.

"Not all witches and wizards can talk with animals, it's a really rare skill!" Hermione explained still looking amazed about what Astrid had revealed. They were interrupted at that moment as Professor McGonagall walked up to the table to giving out the timetables for the term.

**Temperance Starfall**

Temperance was sat at the staff table in the Great Hall. The room was full with the usual raucous noise as the boys ate far too much, far too quickly and the girls looked at them disgusted. Temperance picked at the various objects on her plate, it appeared her appetite had not yet awakened. She yawned leaning her head on her hand and dazing into her food. It hadn't escaped her notice that Severus had been watching her since she had entered this morning, not taking his eyes off her except for the occasional glances at Harry Potter. She knew he was annoyed about last night for some reason and sooner or later he would make her aware it. Unfortunately it happened sooner. Albus had wandered away to speak with someone during breakfast and had told Temperance he wouldn't be long, then he would take her to her office – that was forty minutes ago. She sighed quietly to herself before standing, deciding she could no longer pretend to be interested in the food on her plate. She had only taken a step before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Where you aware that you left the door to your chambers open last night?" she turned to see Severus' stern face.

"I never _left_ it open, I opened it for myself not wanting to be caught by that beast of Filch's," she averted his gaze, turning to leave.

"Perhaps you could have told me this yourself while I was there?" Temperance could tell he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Perhaps, but I didn't think you would appreciate me standing naked in front of you," a playful smile appeared on her lips. He seemed momentarily flustered as her words sunk in before composing himself once more.

"If you can transform so easily then you shouldn't have a problem changing into your human form fully clothed," his face and tone remaining the same. "If you cannot then it may be better you do not change into your cat or seek Professor McGonagall's help. She is quite well versed in that _magic_," he hissed the last word and began to walk away from her.

"True but she can only change into one animal, it's more complicated when you can shift forms," the annoyance in her tone audible. She was beginning to tire of Severus' constant lectures. Severus turned back to her, his eyes questioning her response.

"How is that possible?" He studied her for a moment, before she could answer they were interrupted by the approach of Dumbledore.

"Ah, Temperance, sorry it took me so long, new students seem to need spoon-fed directions at times," he gave a tired smile as he extended his hand to her. Temperance gladly took it, happy to be leaving. Severus watched them go and gave a raised eyebrow before heading to his first class.

Temperance sat looking out of the small window in her office idly twirling a pen in her right hand. The office was located in one of the circular towers near the Headmasters office. It was a nice size but as with her chambers, it could do with a little decorating. There were various shelves curved around the walls that she had magically painted in different pastel shades before placing her books onto them but she had yet to decide on the overall colour the room would be. She leaned back in her chair looking down at the assortment of papers on her desk. She had only been in her post for six hours and already had several students come to complain about Professor Snape. She sighed heavily as a light knock came at the door.

"Come in!" she said aloud. The handle turned and a small head appeared around the door.

"Excuse me, Professor. I was wondering if I may speak with you for a moment?" Harry Potter quietly stepped inside her office. Temperance looked at him, speechless for a moment. She gave her head a quick shake.

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat," she smiled standing and motioning towards the chair sat directly in front of her desk.

"Thank you," he replied sheepishly sitting down.

"What can I help you with today?" she asked taking her seat again.

"I'm not sure," he fiddled with his glasses. "I feel like, maybe I'm making it all up…" he trailed off.

"Well why don't you tell me anyway?" she encouraged with a warm smile. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's Professor Snape." Temperance silently groaned to herself upon hearing his name yet again.

"He… I don't think he likes me… actually I think he hates me. He humiliated me in front of the whole class today."

"Would it surprise you if I told you, you're not the first student to say this to me," she sat back in her chair. "Harry I know his teaching methods are harsh and I do not agree with them in any way but please do not feel like he has singled you out." Harry looked down at his feet; Temperance could feel that he didn't agree with her. Hell, she didn't agree with herself, but she couldn't tell Harry this. "Would you like to make a formal complaint?" she asked. Harry shook his head 'no'. Unfortunately without a formal written complaint there was not much else she could do except make a note and bring it to Albus' attention. "I plan to speak with Professor Snape about his methods but in the meantime if he says or does anything else, I want you to come to me directly," he looked up at her again and nodded solemnly. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss today?" she asked.

"No, Professor," he said getting up and leaving the room.

Temperance let out a heavy sigh and began collecting her papers, placing them in the folder closest to her desk. She threw her grey cloak over her shoulders and made her way out of the office. The clock in the courtyard chimed as she passed – it was almost dinner. She looked out at the students who had begun making their way to the Great Hall and saw Severus heading in the same direction handing detention out to a few students he considered to be loitering. Temperance rolled her eyes and started walking in the opposite direction towards her chambers, deciding she wasn't hungry tonight.

* * *

SS: Well valued readers, it has come to my attention that in my haste and excitement to get this story to you, I forgot to include a disclaimer, come on Lumos:

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC's and the non-canon situations they find themselves in, everything else is owned by the great J K Rowling.

SS: Except Snape!

LL: "..."

SS: Okay, so I don't own Snape... yet!

LL: I give up!

SS: I don't own Snape, but hey a girl can dream *evil smile*


	6. Chapter 5

SS: Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter - sorry its another short one it was originally part of last weeks chapter but I thought it worked better as a stand-alone chapter ;o)

* * *

**A Storm Approaches**

**Temperance Starfall **

It was dark when Temperance woke. She yawned and stretched out on her bed realising she was still in her clothes from earlier. She looked at the clock on her bedside table; it was eleven pm. Jumping up from her bed she grabbed her cloak and headed outside. There was a slight chill in the air as she reached the outside of the castle grounds. The sky was filled with clouds allowing only the briefest glimpses of moonlight to break through. Temperance began skipping along the path humming to herself as she reached the forest. It was darker tonight without the moon, she took out her wand and without saying a word created a bubble of bright white light which bounced along in front of her. She had gone about twenty minutes into the darkness when a loud rumble erupted around her, the bubble she had been following burst as the sky above lit up with a fork of lightening. Suddenly the rain began pouring heavily; so much that it was difficult to see a step in front of her. She started to run quickly back the way she came, unfortunately between the rain, darkness and density of the forest finding the way back wasn't so simple. She stopped feeling a wave of panic rush over her. Temperance took a deep breath, trying to work out where she was. All of a sudden a loud crack came from her left and she snapped her head round to see what had caused it, jumping away. The next thing she knew she was falling down the side of a steep hill. When she stopped at the bottom she tried to stand up but immediately fell back down with a sharp pain in her right ankle. She concentrated for a moment before placing her hands around it, a small white light encircled her ankle but soon disappeared as she heard someone approach, breaking her concentration. Temperance felt to her side and grasped her wand tightly.

"Professor Starfall?" the voice called from the distance.

"Who's there?" she yelled out, trying to be heard over the crashing rain. Temperance squinted through the darkness trying to make out the approaching shape. She used her hand to shield her eyes from the water but it was no use, the rain was coming down thicker. When she took her hand away she saw the stream of bright red now being washed away. She put her hand up again, when she pulled it away there was more blood. Immediately she felt queasy – she hated blood, especially her own. She closed her eyes trying to focus when she felt something being draped around her. Her eyes flew open and she saw Severus placing his cloak around her shoulders.

"Severus?" as a tone of disbelief escaped her lips.

"There is a reason it is called the Forbidden Forest Professor," his annoyance was audible. "You should not be cavorting around it in the middle of the night alone."

"Clearly I wasn't alone," she said playfully.

"Hmmf," he replied placing his hand on her ankle.

"Ouch!" she winced pulling away from him.

"Relax Professor, it is just a sprain, stay off it for a few hours and you should be fine. The cut on your head however…" he moved some of the now reddened strands of hair from her face. "it appears quite deep," he seemed to be studying it intently. Temperance could smell the aroma of wood and musk, realising how close he was to her, she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She closed her eyes willing herself to calm down, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Are you in pain?" she heard him say. Temperance opened her eyes and thought for a moment she saw concern in his. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head no. In one quick move Severus scooped her up in his arms. "Hold on to me," he said quietly. She nodded and placed her hands around his neck, feeling faint again she buried her head into his shoulder. Severus stiffened slightly at the movement before carrying her away. She must have fell unconscious at some point on their way back to the castle because in no time at all he was placing her down on a sofa. Temperance looked around at the unfamiliar setting. The room was dark save for a few candles and roaring fire. Around the room were various shelves and bookcases filled with books and jars. Suddenly she realised where she was –

"Are we… are we in your chambers?" she asked, her head spinning.

"Only my study," he replied walking over to her. He handed her a vial of purple liquid. "Drink this." Temperance leaned out and took it from him, she uncorked it – the smell was awful. She looked up at him.

"Drink. It," his tone left no argument. She sighed heavily before drinking it down in one swallow.

"Yuck!" she coughed, placing the vial on the floor. Severus was now perched on the sofa beside her waving his wand over her head and whispering to himself. When he had finished he moved onto her ankle. "I could have done that myself," she smiled uncomfortably waving her own wand over her clothes and hair drying them.

"I'm well aware of your capabilities but that head wound required immediate attention," Temperance rubbed the spot where the cut had been feeling a slight pain.

"So, what was so important you felt the need to go running around the forest?" he asked.

"I was not _running around the forest_ as you put it," she sat up straight on the sofa. "I like walking late at night, there's no one around to bother you _usually_," she glared at him.

"If _I_ hadn't been there you would have likely spent the night in there."

"Unlikely" she laughed. This time it was Severus' turn to glare at her. She ignored his piercing black eyes instead she tried to stand. She winced feeling the slight pain in her ankle. "I thought you healed it?"

"It is a sprain Professor; it does not need to be healed. You will simply have to rest it here for a few hours," he said matter-of-factly making his way over to his desk. She sighed and fell back onto the sofa. Her stomach growled and Temperance remembered she had skipped dinner, mainly because she hadn't wanted to see Severus. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" he asked looking in her direction.

"That's okay, I'll be fine," she pouted, folding her arms. She didn't want anything from that man.

"It is your own fault for skipping dinner." Temperance felt another lecture as again he seemed to glare at her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the fire. He stood a few moments longer looking at her then sat at his desk with a pile of papers. Temperance waited until she heard him mumbling, clearly disgruntled at whichever students paper he was marking before quickly placing her hands around her ankle as she had done before. It was hard to hide the light in Severus' office due to the darkness. She held her ankle tightly before feeling slightly faint, she let go and fell back against the hard sofa. Severus turned at the sound.

"Professor…" he started.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes. She heard him sigh and felt a small anger rise inside. After the feeling passed she jumped to her feet and walked quickly to the door. "Thank you for your help, Professor Snape," she said turning to face him once before leaving. He sat back in his chair and listened as she ran up the stairs, noting the white object she had left behind.

* * *

LL: Hope you enjoyed! Next weeks chapter is super long so maybe bring a snack!


	7. Chapter 6

LL: Hey Guys! Can't believe its December already! Here is the next chapter - please enjoy!

* * *

**Pure-bloods & Mudbloods**

**Astrid Graves**

Astrid, Neville and Hermione were on their way to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Snape, one of the classes they also shared with the Slytherins. In her short time at Hogwarts Astrid had found that she didn't much like them. As they made their way along the corridor, the path was suddenly blocked by Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle, Slytherins that were making a name for themselves as Hogwarts' bullies.

"Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts," sneered Draco. "Pure-bloods are the superior wizards; the teachers shouldn't waste their time teaching you."

Neville was quiet, being too shy to say anything and Hermione didn't get a chance as Astrid started to defend them, she noticed a group of rats had come to see what the commotion was and before Astrid knew what she was doing, she order the rats to "get him". At once the rats started to run towards Draco and climbed up over his feet, he gave a shriek and turned to run away with Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels. Neville and Hermione looked on in amazement at what Astrid had done.

"I can't believe you just set a pack of rats on Draco Malfoy!" said Neville. "His father is a really important member of the wizarding community; you don't want to cross him."

"I'm not going to let him get away with bullying other kids, just cause he thinks he's a so called Pure-blood he thinks he has the right!" calming down she started to make her way up the corridor towards the class with Neville and Hermione following behind.

It seemed that in her first few weeks at Hogwarts Astrid had made friends but also enemies. Her days had been filled with classes and her evenings with studying in the common room with Neville and occasionally Hermione. Since the Draco incident she had noticed him looking in her direction a lot more and whispering with his two goons, it had started to leave her feeling a little on edge.

On Friday afternoon Astrid, Neville and Hermione were making their way across the courtyard from the last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Astrid had stayed behind to speak with Professor Grubbly Plank as this was fast becoming one of her favourite classes. The courtyard was empty as they crossed, and just before they reached the door, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle appeared to block their entry.

"Let us pass," said Astrid.

"I don't have to listen to a Mudblood like you!"

"How do you know I'm a Mudblood? I could be every bit a Pure-blood as you!" Draco laughed. "You? A Pure-blood? Don't make me laugh," he sneered. "Only Pure-bloods should be allowed into Hogwarts!" he took a step towards the three of them with Crabbe and Goyle backing him up, from behind them a voice shouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Astrid turned in the direction of the voice to see Harry Potter coming towards them with Ron at his back; he took a step towards them.

"Well, well its Harry Potter, come to be the hero have we?"

"Why don't you just shut up and leave them alone!" Draco took a step towards him. "Listen here Potter, this is no concern of yours."

"These are my friends, and that means it definitely concerns me," replied Harry.

Draco started to move in on Harrys flank.

"You're every bit a Mudblood as those two!" he pointed over to Astrid and Hermione; Harry moved closer clutching his wand tightly in his hand.

"Come on Potter, let's see what you're made of."

**Temperance Starfall**

It had rained continuously over the next week, the sky rarely breaking for sunlight. Temperance stopped in the upper hallway looking out and smiled, closing her eyes. The soft sound of the water splashing against the building was almost comforting. She stood, enjoying the silence of the moment. All too soon the quiet was broken by voices in the courtyard below. She opened her eyes and looked down to see the group of first years hostilely walking towards each other. In one quick move she dropped down from the window and started walking towards them. As the group saw her approach they grew quiet – some avoided her gaze, simply looking at their feet while the others stood straight making direct eye contact.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter," she said folding her arms. "Is there something you would like to discuss?" Harry shook his head 'no' while Draco continued to glare at her. Temperance ignored him and continued. "Well if there is nothing important you would like to discuss I suggest you head to your respective common rooms until dinner," her tone was light but with a severe edge.

"My father says mudbloods have no place teaching here!" Draco spat. Temperance looked down, clenching her jaw as she tried to mask the anger she felt at his words. "He says that Pure-blood wizards do not have to listen to…"

"Your father has no power here Mr Malfoy. Now I suggest you and your friends leave before you find yourselves in more trouble," her tone remained calm as Draco continued to stare. Crabbe and Goyle slowly started backing away, Draco glanced at them from behind before turning. "Oh and Mr Malfoy?" she called after him. Draco turned to look at her once more. "Report to Professor McGonagall for detention at seven tonight," she smiled inwardly to herself; Minerva had no love for Slytherins. She turned her attention back to Harry as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Astrid stepped closer. "Now Harry, do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"It was nothing, he was just…"

"Draco Malfoy was trying to lure Harry into a fight!" Hermione jumped in. Ron and Harry both glared at her. Temperance watched them swap looks with one another for a moment.

"You are all bright students and I would hope that you know better than to go around fighting with other students." They nodded along. "I suggest you also return to your common room and think what the outcome will be if I hear anymore on this subject," she tried her most stern tone. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

"Good. Now off you go," she watched them leave with a sigh; she was no good at discipline. She looked out over the courtyard, pulling her hood up and almost without realising she had begun walking. It took a few moments until she found the path at the bottom of the hill. Temperance followed it until she found a clearing near the lake where an old willow tree stood. The rain was still falling though not as hard as before. She pulled the hood down on her grey cloak, closing her eyes and facing up at the sky, letting the cool drops hit her face softly.

"You used to hate the rain. Doesn't it make your hair curly?" Temperance opened her eyes to see Albus smiling. She gave a small smile in return, with a hint of sadness.

"I don't know why but the rain…" she trailed off, looking down. Albus reached out and placed a warm hand, gently on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"It reminds you of your mother," his smile was warm. Temperance could feel the tears collecting in her eyes, threatening to fall. She closed them tightly for a moment trying to drive them back. After a few minutes Temperance opened her eyes again and tried to give a convincing smile. Albus patted her on the shoulder and they started to walk along the water's edge. "How are you settling in?" he asked, breaking their silence.

"Okay, I guess. I forgot how hard it is for muggles in this world."

"This is your world, you are only…"

"Playing a part, I know," she suddenly felt exhausted. "I just feel like there's never going to be a time when I can just be me, instead that's the part I have to hide from everyone. Do you know how hard it is to maintain this façade all the time? Worrying that I might say or do something wrong!" she exclaimed.

"No," his voice was low. "I cannot imagine how hard it has been, my dear," he stopped, looking down at her before taking her hand in both of his. "I won't lie and tell you it gets easier, you know that to be false," she met his eyes. "But someday this will all be over and we can all live our lives free from fear. In the meantime," his smile returned as he gave a fleeting look behind her. "I hope that you will find someone you do not have to hide yourself from." She glanced up at his bright eyes as he turned her around to face the approaching colleague.

"Professor Snape!" Albus called, his voice had taken on a jovial tone. "What brings you to our little seclusion?"

"I was looking for Professor Starfall," he replied gazing down at Temperance as he neared.

"Well, I believe you have found her," Albus nudged her a little. "The rain stopped," he continued seemingly to himself. "It's almost dinner, watch your time," Albus finished walking off towards the castle. Temperance felt the ringlets begin to form in her hair now as she also turned to head up the path.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor Snape?" she called back.

"You gave one of my students detention," he replied in his usual manner as he caught up to her. "But nothing to the Gryffindors that were with him. I must say I thought you would be above the favouritism that runs rampant in this school!" Temperance once again felt a small anger burning but did her best to remain calm.

_"Why does he make me so mad!"_ she thought to herself before replying. "I did not give Mr Malfoy detention for his antics with the Gryffindors. I gave him detention for his conduct towards a member of staff," she continued averting his gaze.

"He was rude to you?" Severus' voice was almost incredulous.

"I believe the term Mudblood was used," she smirked feeling like she had one over on him.

"I'm afraid, Mr Malfoy left that part out," his voice was low, Temperance could tell he was angry, whether it was because of Draco's behaviour or because he felt like she had made a fool of him, she didn't know.

"I am not singling the boy out Severus, he is an impressionable child voicing only the opinions of those around him," she turned to look at him then. "After all, aren't we all a product of our environment?" she quipped. He gave her his usual look of derision, complete with raised eyebrow.

"Your ankle seems better," he swiftly changed the subject.

"Yes, you were right I only needed to rest it for a while," she kicked her foot out and moved it as though cementing her point.

"Except you practically _ran_ back to your room, tell me how is that possible on a badly sprained ankle?" he had started his interrogation. Temperance felt herself sigh, wondering why every conversation felt like he was testing her.

"Okay, I lied," she said quickly. "I healed it myself before leaving your office."

"Without the use of your wand or potion?"

"I… used my wand," she felt slightly panicked.

"Interesting," he replied opening his cloak. "Which reminds me, you left this in my study." Temperance looked over and saw her wand in his hand.

"I wondered where that had got to!" she chuckled, reaching out to take it. Severus held it up, away from her grasp.

"Not so fast," he punctuated each word. "I was fascinated when I tried to examine it and found there to be nothing magical about it,"

"You're so weird Severus! Why would you examine someone else's wand? Don't you have your own?" Severus noted that her tone was slightly anxious.

"You know, I never saw you use it the other night."

"That's because I did it subtly, you know, without you knowing," she said sarcastically.

"I am aware of the definition of subtly, Professor," she heard an anger return to his voice.

"I'm glad. Maybe you could use that knowledge when you teach and I wouldn't have an abundance of upset students knocking on my door complaining of feeling humiliated," she said with an edge to her words.

"Do not begin to tell me how I should teach or punish students in my own classes," he stopped in front of her. She looked up into his dark, seething eyes. She closed the distance between them.

"Do not tell me how I should punish students, Professor Snape," she echoed his words as her sapphire eyes shone with her own anger. They stood motionless for a moment, looking at one another. A noise erupted from the castle as the students were making their way to dinner, they both looked towards it. Temperance took that opportunity to grab her wand and quicken her pace towards the castle. She turned back to Severus who was looking at her again and she noticed there was no anger in his eyes anymore. She felt herself soften in response before nodding towards the noise. "Come on, we better not be last in for dinner, don't want to start any rumours. That would make the students far too happy," she beamed, skipping ahead. Severus stood, feeling confused at the change in her countenance towards him. Temperance stopped and turned back to him. "Come on," she waved smiling warmly at him. He didn't know why but for some reason that smile bewitched him more than he cared to admit. Suddenly he was quickly catching up to her as they made their way to the Great Hall.

They arrived just in time as the last group of students took their seats. Dumbledore said a few words before the mountains of food appeared on the tables.

"I was beginning to think you and Temperance would never make it back," he chuckled playfully taking his seat beside Severus.

"Yes, well Professor Starfall takes great interest in her surroundings and stops unnecessarily," Severus replied in an unamused tone without looking at him.

"Yes, she's an interesting one," Dumbledore continued. "I've never met anyone like her. She tries desperately to find happiness in everything and goodness in everyone."

"Hmph," Severus replied. He glanced along the table to where Temperance sat with Minerva; she was smiling while telling a very animated story to her. "It is an annoying trait," he said ending their conversation.

**Astrid Graves**

That night Astrid lay in bed thinking of the earlier confrontation with Draco. It had been needless to say the least and had almost gotten them all in trouble. Harry had been so selfless, stepping in to defend them. She had thanked Harry after they had returned to Gryffindor Tower:

_"Thank you for standing up for us today, Harry," Astrid offered._

_"That's okay, someone needs to show Draco, that he's got no right to treat people the way he does," he replied._

_"Yeah Malfoy's a total prat, someone needs to put him in his place," Ron agreed. _

Before she fell asleep, Astrid vowed to stay out of Draco's way, she was determined that she was going to keep her head down and focus on doing good in her classes.

In the morning Astrid met Neville down in the common room.

"Morning Neville," she greeted him brightly.

"Morning Astrid, did you sleep well?"

"I didn't have a great sleep, was thinking about what happened yesterday."

"It was a little scary," agreed Neville.

"I've decided to try and keep out of anymore trouble, I want to work hard and learn as much as possible," Astrid told him.

"I didn't think I would get into _any_ trouble at Hogwarts except for maybe not doing so well in class," stated Neville.

"That's my fault sorry, I bet you wish I had never shared a compartment with you," her voice was sad.

"Don't be silly" Neville reassured her. "I've never really had a friend before; it's nice to feel part of something." Astrid was very touched, "I've never had a friend before either, I'm really glad I've got you to help me through our time here."

The moment was broken by a stream of first years coming down from the dorms to make their way to breakfast.

"Let's go," said Neville. "I'm getting really hungry." Astrid smiled.

"Yeah, I'm starved too."

* * *

SS: Same time next week readers! Off to see Gambit now - Mr Darcy and Colonel Brandon in the same movie = awesome!


	8. Chapter 7

LL: Hi Everyone! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Never Trust A Malfoy**

**Astrid Graves**

As the weeks progressed Astrid and Neville spent most of their time hard at work. Since the confrontation between Harry and Draco, Astrid had not had any run-ins with the Slytherin bullies. They found that they both enjoyed the same classes and had great fun studying together. Hermione had been spending more time in the library than with the duo but they all still spent their meals together.

Astrid had been enjoying her time at Hogwarts so far. Her first time on a broom had been exhilarating, unfortunately the same could not be said for poor Neville, he had lost control of his broom and it had flown him around the grounds of the castle before he fell and broke his arm. Madam Hooch had told everyone to remain on the ground while she took Neville to the hospital. Astrid seen something glisten on the ground where Neville had fallen, as she moved closer she realised it was his Remembrall. She was about to pick it up when Draco swooped in and grabbed it. Harry had tried to get the ball back but Draco flew up into the air with it, leaving Harry to follow against the advisement of Hermione. Draco then threw it into the air with Harry following fast trying to catch it before it fell to the ground. It appeared he had been seen by Professor McGonagall as she came down and took him away, fortunately for Harry and Gryffindor she was impressed with his flying skills and made him a seeker for the house Quidditch team. Quidditch was a sport similar to the muggle game basketball but played on broom, as fun as it looked Astrid didn't think she would want to play it anytime soon.

She was turning out to be quite a natural when it came to being a witch, she was excelling in all her classes and liked all her teachers except Professor Snape. Although luckily she had never been on the receiving end of his harsh treatment, she found she did not like the way he treated some of the other students especially his behaviour towards Harry Potter. Harry was by no means a natural at potions but she felt Snape singled Harry out for some particularly harsh punishments for no real reason at all. Astrid had brought up her concerns regarding Professor Snape to the guidance counselor, Professor Starfall, she had listened to all Astrid's concerns but felt there was no real cause for alarm.

Harry Potter seemed to be something of a celebrity in the wizarding world; Astrid had learned from Neville that Harry had survived something called the Avada Kedavra curse also known as the Killing Curse. No one had ever survived this before so it made him special. His parents had been killed by a wizard named Voldemort but most people referred to him as 'He Who Must Not Be Named' because they were scared to utter his given name. When Neville had first said the name Voldemort something triggered in side Astrid, as though she had heard that name before but she knew that couldn't be possible.

** Temperance Starfall**

It was October now, night fell earlier and there was a winter chill in the air. The younger students were excitedly talking about Halloween, dressing up and having small parties in their common rooms. Temperance smiled as she passed one such group, Halloween was her favourite time of year.

"Ah, Professor Starfall, there you are," Minerva said approaching.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you?" she greeted warmly.

"Oh surviving, but just," came her flustered reply. "I'm actually on my way to class but Professor Dumbledore asked me to find you, he's in his office."

"Oh, okay. I'll head there now."

Dumbledore was at his pensieve when Temperance arrived.

"Ah, Temperance!" he exclaimed as she entered and motioned for her to take a seat.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" she said apprehensively.

"Yes, one moment I'm almost finished," he returned to the pensieve. Temperance looked around his office, intrigued by all the artifacts he seemed to hold in his possession. She was startled suddenly as Fawkes perched himself on the edge of Dumbledore's desk in front of her.

"Hey Fawkes," she said, holding her hand out to him. He sniffed at it for a moment then lowered his head as Temperance ran her hand lightly over it.

"Now then," Dumbledore had appeared beside her, he leaned back against his desk. "How are the students doing?"

"They seem to be getting on okay. Although the majority have difficulty with Professor Snape," she said deciding to bring the subject up sooner rather than later.

"They'll get used to him; he's a great potions teacher."

"One student in particular feels picked on," she continued, ignoring his comment. Temperance looked up trying to meet his eyes. "Harry Potter."

"Yes, Severus has difficulty with him – Harry's father and Severus never saw eye-to-eye when they were here at Hogwarts."

"That much I remember," she thought back to her time as a first year. It was well known even among the younger students. "But if that's all it is, then what's his excuse with Neville Longbottom?"

"Temperance, if you are going to go through every student who has a problem with Professor Snape then I'm afraid we may be here a while," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you defending him Albus? Surely if you're so aware of the problem you would speak to him?" she asked feeling he was hiding something.

"I'll say it once more – he is a great potions master Temperance…"

"There are others," she cut in.

"We would be at a major disadvantage without him," he finished, choosing his words carefully. She sighed heavily in response, there was definitely more going on and Albus was hiding something he wasn't about to share willingly. "Now we've covered the students, how are you doing?" his tone had softened.

"Me?" she asked confused. "I'm fine."

"You seem to be hiding yourself away a lot?"

"Force of habit, I guess," she shrugged. "I can probably count on my one hand how many people I've been in contact with over the last seven years… excluding family. It has been difficult being constantly surrounded by students and staff when I'm used to my own company. Even when I'm out walking in the farthest reaches of the forest I seem to bump into someone!" she exclaimed. Her shoulders fell as she relaxed back into the chair.

"Yes, Severus told me he came to your rescue a while ago," he smiled moving around the desk.

"I could have healed myself!" she folded her arms across her chest, defensively. "Anyway, he was the one who caused the accident!"

Albus laughed to himself. "It seems Severus is becoming your knight in shining armour," he said playfully. Temperance shot him a look. "Unless these are no accidents…" his jovial tone continued. Temperance pursed her lips, she was not amused. "Oh come now Temperance I only jest. You made me feel like I hit a nerve?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly. Temperance did not want to play this game now.

"Was there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?" she got up abruptly.

"Actually yes, there was one more thing," he sat back in his chair. "I would very much like it if you helped decorate the castle for Halloween."

"I don't think…"

"I remember you loved Halloween."

"I did. I still do but…" she trailed off knowing full well how this conversation would end. "Okay, is there a committee or…?"

"Professor McGonagall will show you what needs done," his warm smile had returned in place of the smirk which had been playing across his lips.

It was later that week when Minerva sent Temperance to Hogsmeade to pick up a box of decorations she had ordered. The village was busy with a handful of the older students who had some free time and members of the wizarding community going about their daily lives. They greeted her politely as she walked past, Temperance smiled in return. Eventually she came upon the shop Minerva had told her about. A bell chimed as she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the older woman behind the counter asked as she stepped inside.

"Hi there, I have an order to pick up for Minerva McGonagall?" she said, handing the order notice over to her.

"You must be Temperance," she smiled, stepping off to the side. "How are you enjoying working at the school?" she asked returning with an over-sized box.

"Yes, I'm enjoying it very much. The students are fantastic," she took the box from her, noticing it was lighter than she expected.

"Tell Minerva I'm asking after her and next time she's in Hogsmeade to let me know."

"Will do! Thanks for this," she turned to leave. As she stepped outside she felt a bump and dropped the box. Temperance immediately bent down to retrieve it when she heard a deep voice beside her.

"Allow me," it said. Temperance stood back and looked at the man it belonged to. He was tall with long pale blond hair which fell down his back; he was dressed from head-to-toe in expensive black clothing and carried a cane with a snake head. Temperance estimated that he could be no more than thirty-seven and decided that the cane was used purely for aesthetic purposes, this man likely owned a fortune and enjoyed letting everyone know it. "Here you are," he stood up and handed over the box. His grey eyes pierced through her.

"Thank you," she said politely and took it from him.

"Do you work in this village?" his tone was as smooth as silk.

"No, at the school," she answered quickly, she wasn't sure why but every nerve in her body was screaming at her to get as far away from this man as she could.

"At Hogwarts?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, I'm new," was the only information she offered.

"Indeed. I have never met you before?" she wasn't sure if this was a question or statement, she decided to go with the former.

"I don't believe so," Temperance smiled, trying to keep her voice steady. His gaze penetrated every fibre of her being.

"No? You remind me of someone, I can't quite put a name to it yet…" he seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I apologise, where are my manners? My name is Lucius Malfoy," he smiled extending his hand to her. "I am on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts."

_"Of course!"_ she thought realising the similarities between him and the Slytherin student.

"Yes, I should have guessed you were Draco's father, you look very much alike," she took his hand. "I'm Temperance Starfall."

"Starfall? Not a name I recognise?" his inquisitive tone had returned.

"No, it's my adopted name."

"Really? And your biological family name is…?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Thank you for your help Mr Malfoy, no doubt we shall meet again," she began heading off in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Yes, I believe we shall," he said almost to himself before continuing on with his business.

McGonagall was waiting for Temperance when she arrived and seemed to be in a bit of a strop because she was late back with the decorations which would now have to be put up later as dinner was about to be served in the Great Hall. When Temperance arrived she looked along the table noting the only seat available was beside Severus. She sighed to herself before deciding that it might not be so bad as Severus was hardly the most talkative man in the world.

"Good evening Professor Starfall," he said as she took her seat.

"Good evening Professor Snape," she replied politely and gave him a warm smile.

"I hope Mr Malfoy's apology was acceptable to you," it took a moment for Temperance to understand what he was referring to.

"Um, yes. It sounded sincere at least," she turned to him. "I actually happened to meet Mr Malfoys father today in Hogsmeade."

"Lucius was in Hogsmeade?" he looked at her then.

"Yes, I dropped a box, he picked it up and I left."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much, nothing of interest anyway," she shrugged. "How was your day?" she smiled at him again.

"Uneventful," he looked at her as though she had offended him in some way.

"O-kay," she looked ahead again. They both sat in silence for several moments. "Um, Severus…"

"Stop calling me that, we are colleagues not friends," he spat, his mood turning dark for an unknown reason. She turned back in her seat and watched as Dumbledore approached the podium to address the students. Temperance couldn't wait to leave, she was hurt by Severus' tone and his demeanour towards her which had changed so abruptly. Quietly she took a deep breath and tried to calm the thoughts and feelings bubbling inside, pushing them back. Severus looked over at her, he felt awful at his behaviour towards her. He couldn't help it. They were becoming far too familiar with each other and that couldn't happen, he wouldn't allow it to. His gaze lingered a few minutes longer expecting to see anger or hurt on her face at any moment; instead it was a complete mask to him. There was no expression on her face and no emotion in her eyes.

They sat through the rest of dinner in silence, occasionally Temperance was engaged in some form of conversation with Rolanda Hooch involving Muggle sports and how they compare with Wizarding sports. After dinner Temperance and Minerva started applying the decorations.

"Right, let's get this done quickly," Minerva said as she approached. Temperance nodded in agreement and they immediately started arranging the pumpkins in the air.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, the lady who works in the shop was asking after you and the next time you're in Hogsmeade you've to let her know."

"Lilith? She's a good friend," Minerva said as she waved another pumpkin into the air. "We used to spend most Friday nights in the Three Broomsticks. You are welcome to join us next time."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," she said as she passed another pumpkin.

"A young witch like you should be making the most of her youth, not spending every night in her room by herself… unless you're not alone?" she peered at her over her glasses. Temperance gave her a sharp look.

"Minerva, not that it's any of your business but I can assure you that I spend my nights alone," she passed another pumpkin. "Besides I doubt I could sneak someone into my room every night without it going unnoticed," she smiled this time.

"You have a fireplace?"

"Yes," she said in a confused tone.

"Well there is my point."

"I think I lost your point a while back," she threw a pumpkin in the air and waved her wand casting the spell to keep it afloat. The side of her lip curled as she glanced over at Minerva.

* * *

SS: Same time next week guys!


	9. Chapter 8

SS: Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter. As you may already know this time next week will be Christmas! So the next installment won't be posted until later that week but keep checking! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Troll!**

**Astrid Graves**

It was October 31st or as everyone else was calling it, Halloween; at the home it was not a day that was ever really acknowledged and the residents were told very little about it. Some of the residents who had come to the home as older children used to tell stories about it but usually the day passed by as any other day would. Here at Hogwarts it was celebrated with a huge feast in the Great Hall. Astrid was amazed at how seriously some of the students and staff took the holiday; even the Great Hall had been decorated specifically for the occasion. Hermione was enjoying explaining various facts and stories about Halloween to Astrid, who was beginning to wish she had never mentioned that she didn't know much about the holiday. The students were in the middle of their main course when Professor Quirrell burst through the doors and a clap of thunder rumbled above them. He let out a shriek and then stammered in a feeble voice.

"Tttroll in the basement!" at that point he proceeded to faint. As one of the students started to scream, the ceiling let out another rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. The chaos continued until Professor Dumbledore raised his wand to his neck and shouted.

"SILENCE!" the sound reverberated around the room and everyone suddenly stopped dead in their place, Dumbledore continued.

"Students will leave in an orderly fashion, follow your Prefects back to your dorms, teachers split up and find the troll." As the teachers got up to go and stop the troll, Astrid and Neville started to follow Percy and the other students up to the Gryffindor common room. She noticed Harry and Ron heading in the opposite direction away from the rest of the students, torn between telling someone and keeping her mouth shut she decided on the latter. Harry had shown himself to be quite capable at getting himself out of trouble and she trusted him enough to know he must have had a good reason for going against the teachers orders.

**Temperance Starfall**

It was the night of the Halloween Feast and the Great Hall was buzzing with excited students. Dumbledore sat comfortably in his seat as he announced the feast to begin. Almost immediately the vast platefuls of food appeared on every table and the students erupted into noise and laughter. Temperance found herself sat between Severus and Minerva; she placed her hands in her lap trying not to look uncomfortable and gazed out at the students. Looking along the table full of Gryffindor's, she noticed Hermione was missing. Temperance had been worried about her as earlier she had run into Hermione when she was walking along the corridor…

_"Whoa, slow down," Temperance said as Hermione's books fell to the floor with a loud bang. Hermione threw herself onto the floor and began picking the books up quickly. "Hey, Hermione look at me a second?" she said. The young girl looked up at her; her nose was red as were her eyes as more tears fell. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked concerned._

_"Yes, I'm fine, I just…" tears fell harder then and Hermione grabbed what she could and ran past Temperance... _

"Are you listening to me, dear?" Minerva was saying. Temperance shook her head and looked over at her.

"Sorry, Minerva, have you seen Miss Granger today?"

"Miss Granger?" Minerva paused for a moment trying to recall the events of the day. "She was in class earlier but I haven't seen her since then," she looked out at the table herself. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure. I bumped into her today and she seemed very upset about something. When I tried to ask her, she ran away."

"I'm sure she's fine, first time away from home can be difficult for anyone, especially someone as young as Miss Granger," Minerva dismissed.

"Minerva, Temperance, I just want to tell you what a fine job you have done decorating the hall this year," Dumbledore leaned over Severus to tell them.

"Thank you, Headmaster," they both said in unison.

"Maybe you would consider doing this next year as well?"

"Of course we will!" Minerva said excitedly, Temperance simply smiled uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if she would still be here next year and was not going to commit to anything this early. Severus inhaled deeply at his annoyance of their conversation; he was not smiling, only looking down at his plate. Temperance felt uneasy as she watched him, they hadn't spoken since dinner the other night and it bothered her for some reason. Why, she didn't know.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" he said abruptly without looking at her. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and became flustered.

"_How long have I been staring?"_ Temperance thought to herself before looking down at her lap trying to form a reply when the doors to the hall were suddenly thrown open.

Professor Quirrell yelled something about a troll in the basement while stumbling towards the front of the hall then fainting. Immediately the hall erupted into panic as students started screaming and running towards the doors. Temperance watched the commotion, wondering what she should do.

"Silence! Everyone will please, not panic!" Dumbledore yelled standing. After everyone turned their attention to him he asked the House Prefects to lead the students back to their common room and the teachers to find the troll. Temperance looked at Minerva and then to Professor Snape who had seemingly vanished. She looked around the room for him, confused at where he had disappeared to.

"Right dear, let's go find ourselves a troll," Minerva was saying as she led her away. It was dark and cold in the depths of the castle; they separated and searched around the rooms noting that nothing had been disturbed.

"I don't think the troll's here," Temperance said, continuing to scope the room she was in.

"No, I don't see any trace of it!" Minerva replied as a loud thump came from upstairs. They both ran up as quickly as they could and upon reaching the top of the stairs they ran into Severus and Quirrell. Everyone had drawn their wands at once as another crash rang out loudly.

"I think it came from the bathroom," Quirrell said as Minerva dashed in front of him. They rushed along the hall and through the door to find the troll lying unconscious on the floor, with three Gryffindor students standing over it.

"Oh my goodness!" Minerva exclaimed at the scene in front of her. She turned her attention to Harry and Ron, "Explain yourselves, both of you!"

"W-well what it is…" Ron began.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione interjected.

"Miss Granger?" she turned towards her.

"I went looking for the troll," Hermione looked away sheepishly. "I read about them and thought I could handle it… but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may it was an extremely foolish thing to do, I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss Granger," she sighed. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement," she turned back to Harry and Ron. "As for you two gentlemen, well I just hope you realise how fortunate you two are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale," she motioned to the large creature in front of them. "Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck," she smiled inwardly then turned to leave. Temperance looked at Severus who just continued to glare at her before leaving to catch up with Minerva. She heard the troll growl behind her and Quirrell give a shriek. They made their way to Dumbledore's office followed closely by Severus.

"Well the troll has been subdued by some first year Gryffindors," Minerva started. Temperance thought she could hear something akin to pride in her voice. "Professor Quirrell is taking care of removing it as we speak."

"How did it enter the castle?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe someone let it in," Severus answered.

"Why on Earth would someone do something like that?" Temperance looked at him.

"Perhaps there were some students with a point to prove?" he ignored her and looked at Minerva. "I don't believe Miss Granger was at dinner tonight?" Temperance rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"I believe the situation warrants further investigation before we can say with any certainty what exactly happened tonight," Dumbledore said to them placing a memory into the pensieve. They all glanced at one another as an uneasy feeling settled over room.

**Astrid Graves**

Astrid and Neville gathered in the common room with the other Gryffindor's waiting for news on the capture of the troll. After about half an hour the portrait door swung open to reveal Harry, Ron and Hermione being escorted in by Professor McGonagall. "The troll has been captured and has been removed from the castle, the rest of the feast has been cancelled and all students are to remain in their dorms, classes will resume as normal tomorrow," she informed the students then turned, leaving the room.

Astrid noticed that Hermione looked a bit shaken; she headed over to see if there was anything she could help with.

"Hi Hermione, I noticed you weren't at the feast are you alright?" Hermione smiled "I'm okay now, thank you."

"Did you see the troll?"

"Yes I did," she leaned forward and whispered. "It came into the bathroom I was in; Harry and Ron came to make sure I was okay. They managed to stop the troll all by themselves!" Astrid looked to where Harry and Ron where sat beside Neville.

"Wow, that's really brave of them!"

"The teachers came in just as they had done it, they were going to get in really big trouble but I told them it was me who wanted to stop they troll and that Harry and Ron came to stop me," she stopped for a breath. "I lost Gryffindor five points," her tone was sad. Astrid was amazed that Hermione would do that for the boys.

"It doesn't matter that we lost five points all that matters is that you're all alright."

"Yeah we're all fine… I think we might actually be friends now." Astrid smiled at her.

"That's great."

* * *

LL: Hope you enjoyed folks!

LL&SS: Have a very Merry Christmas when it comes!

SS: What did you ask for this year?

LL: Tickets to Harry Potter World. You?

SS: Severus Snape ;o)

LL: I really worry about you sometimes.


	10. Chapter 9

SS: Hey Guys!

LL: The next chapter is finally up!

SS: Sorry for the extra long break - real life has been pretty difficult for us since the holidays but hopefully we can start updating regularly again.

LL: So without further delay - please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Gryffindor Vs Slytherin**

**Temperance Starfall**

All the excitement surrounding the troll finally subsided as the highly anticipated Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin approached. It was a cool evening as Temperance walked along one of the hallways of the castle, humming quietly to herself. She stopped suddenly, hearing muffled voices up ahead. They must have heard her footsteps as the talking stopped almost as soon as she did. Reaching the end of the hallway, she was met by Severus and glancing over his shoulder, saw Argus Filch disappearing down the hallway behind him.

"Professor Starfall," he greeted her.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," she replied politely enough, her eyes immediately fell to the book in his hand. "Reading up on Quidditch?" she nodded at the object.

"No," he answered abruptly. "I confiscated it from some first year Gryffindors who seem to have no respect for school rules." Temperance subtly rolled her eyes wondering if he would ever give up this grudge he had against Gryffindor.

"Really?" she looked at him, her tone exhausted. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Are you questioning my actions, Professor?" his voice becoming low.

"Not at all," a playful smile formed across her lips as she saw something move from the corner of her eye. Holding out her hand, she continued. "I shall return it to the library for you then." Severus stared at the open hand for a long moment before turning his gaze back to her eyes, which glistened brightly at him. Pursing his lips, he then handed the book to her. Without saying anything more Severus walked past her and started his way down the corridor.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?" she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"What?" he snapped, turning back to her. Temperance spun around to meet him once again.

"Your leg, you've been limping since the troll attacked," she held the book in front of her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you accusing me of something Professor?" he slowly stepped closer, straightening himself so he towered above her.

"Only at using a poor healing potion… or charm," she shrugged letting her arms fall by her sides.

"Hmph," he replied, turning on his heel. Temperance watched him leave, feeling a strange weight on her chest. She shrugged it off, looking to her left.

"Mr Potter?" she inquired, gazing towards the dark corner at the end of the hallway. Harry stepped out into the dim lighting.

"How did you know it was me?" his puzzled expression looking up at her.

"It doesn't take a genius to know who Professor Snape took this book from," she handed it to him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Professor," he said sheepishly placing the book under his arm.

"You're welcome, now off with you before you get yourself into any trouble." Harry disappeared almost as quickly as he had appeared. Temperance felt herself sigh, before turning to leave herself.

The next morning was the day of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. It seemed that the entire school had turned out for the event. Temperance arrived late at one of the stands.

"Ah, Temperance, come sit by me," Albus said aloud and she clumsily made her way to the space next to him, falling and tripping over various cloaks and scarves as she went.

"Headmaster," she greeted, brushing down her lilac dress and blue cloak in an effort to maintain some dignity before taking a seat in the space beside him.

"Who do you fancy?" he leaned over and asked.

"Excuse me?" the words came out a little higher pitched than she would have liked.

"For the win?" he laughed at her reaction.

"Oh, um-, I'm not sure. Gryffindor have a strong team but I hear Slytherin have a good winning record, though I'm not sure about their means…"

"All's fair Temperance, remember that," he looked out as the students took their places. Madam Hooch shouted something from the ground below as the ball flew up into the air. Suddenly the teams were moving quicker than Temperance could keep track of. She had never been into sports as a student and would rather spend her time walking outside while the others watched the Quidditch games. It was definitely as fast-paced and dangerous as she had heard. Various cheers and boo's erupted from around the stands as the waiting crowds showed support for their team.

Albus straightened in his chair as he watched Harry suddenly wrestle with his broom.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Temperance said seeing his struggle. The Weasley twins appeared beside him, trying to help Harry control the unruly object. Albus was almost standing when a commotion erupted from one of the other stands. Everyone turned their attention to the shouts as Temperance looked back at Harry. "Whatever it was, he seems to be over it now." Albus settled back into his seat and continued to watch the match, his face was stern with troubled thoughts. "Are you okay, Albus?" she reached over to him with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine dear," he patted her hand gently. It did not have the comforting effect he hoped and instead Temperance felt more concern at his behaviour. Albus always knew more than he let on but she had hoped for a little more disclosure between them. Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind, she turned her attention to the game in time to see Harry speeding to the ground. From the cheers that erupted next, she assumed Gryffindor had won the game.

**Astrid Graves**

Astrid's time at Hogwarts was going by so fast; it had been three weeks since the incident with the troll and things had finally gotten back to normal. Christmas was fast approaching and all the students were excited to be going home. Unfortunately Neville would also be going home to celebrate with his family. Astrid was not really looking forward to being alone; students who had no family to go home too would usually stay at Hogwarts over the festive holidays.

One morning at breakfast while discussing their homework for that day's potions class, an owl flew towards them. It came to a stop in front of Neville and dropped a letter from its mouth. He picked up the letter and began to read:

_**Neville**_

_**I am writing to invite your little friend Astrid to our home for Christmas. You mentioned in your last letter that she would be spending the holidays alone at the castle and I thought it would be nice for you to have a friend over for the festive period. I will collect you both from the train station when the Hogwarts Express arrives.**_

_**Gran**_

Neville looked up from the letter with a shocked expression.

"Gran has invited you to come and spend Christmas with us!" he told Astrid excitedly. Astrid was equally shocked, while she was happy not to have to spend the holidays alone she didn't know why Neville's gran would invite someone to her home that she didn't know.

"Why would your gran invite me to stay at yours over Christmas?" she asked. Neville shrugged a little, looking sheepish.

"W-well I've mentioned you a few times in my letters to her; she thinks it would be good for me to have a friend home for the holidays. I think she's happy I've actually made a friend to write home about."

"That's really nice of her to offer," she smiled. "But… would _you_ want me to spend the holidays with you?"

"Yeah that would be great!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Cool, then I'd love to spend the holidays with you and your family." It was from that point on that Astrid started to really look forward to Christmas. This would be the first time that she had spent Christmas with a proper family and she couldn't wait.

**Temperance Starfall**

"Only twenty days till Christmas!" Minerva said excitedly from her chair beside the fire in the teachers lounge. A groan echoed around the room. "And bah-humbug to you all as well!" it seemed she had taken some offense to the moans.

"Do you have plans?" Temperance asked from over her magazine trying to keep her tone cheery, hoping to lighten Minerva's mood again.

"I'll likely stay here with the students."

"Yes, it's the perfect time to relax and get some reading done," Pomona Sprout chimed in.

"I'm going to participate in the Extreme Winter Sports competition in Canada," added Rolanda Hooch. "Nothing like a bit of competition at this time of year," she rubbed her hands gleefully, taking a seat beside Minerva. Temperance closed her magazine and looked out at the darkening sky.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," she announced standing up.

"Mind and wear your heavy cloak – it's cold outside!" Minerva called after her.

"Yes _mother_," she replied sarcastically and laughed. Temperance quickly ran back to her bedroom and looked out her winter cloaks. There were only three that she could find, she picked the dark green one and threw it over her shoulders before heading out.

"Off for a walk?" Severus' low baritone sounded beside her as she stepped into the brisk cold air.

"Of course," her blue eyes twinkled in the light. He stepped closer to her; Temperance noticed he was also dressed in his winter cloak.

"Would you mind if I join you, tonight?" he asked quietly and she noticed there was something different in his demeanour.

"Not at all, is this business or pleasure?" she smiled playfully as they made their way down the path to the black lake.

"I'm running low on some ingredients; however I also wanted to speak with you alone." Temperance felt her chest tighten as their pace slowed. Severus looked out in front of them glancing occasionally in Temperance's direction while she averted her eyes, choosing instead to look at the ground.

"I'm intrigued, Professor Snape. What could you possibly have to say to me that requires this much distance from the castle… and alone?" she tried to keep her tone light, although admittedly, she had started to feel nervous whenever she found herself in conversation with Severus. He seemed to hear the flutter in her voice and did his best not to show his amusement.

"I wanted to… apologise for my behaviour towards you of late. I…"

"It's okay, Professor Snape," she cut in. "I realise that we are colleagues and should remain professional. I should not have assumed…"

"No. That's not what I meant," he jumped in, stopping in front of her. She looked up at him, unable to hide the surprise on her face. Severus seemed to be having difficulty finding the words he wanted to say. Temperance looked into the dark pools of his eyes and saw the conflicting emotions there. Her chest tightened again and she was surprised to feel a strong need within herself to pull him closer. He looked down into the glassy blue eyes smiling up at him, trying to see what she felt at that moment. He couldn't.

"You know, the eyes are the windows to the soul, Professor Snape," she broke their gaze and slowly started to walk again. She waited until she felt him beside her before continuing. "Even when we suppress our memories and control our physical appearance, if you look closely, the eyes will still give away our deepest emotions," she smiled up at him. He turned to meet her gaze once more. "Let's move past the last few weeks, like they never happened, Professor…"

"You can call me Severus, when we are alone," he said softly. Temperance wasn't sure how to react to this gentler side of Severus.

"Okay Sev," she giggled, skipping ahead, hoping to play down her happiness.

"No, Severus," his tone returned to its usual seriousness. They walked along in a comfortable silence for a while as they reached the forest. "I don't believe we ever finished out conversation about your Animagus." Temperance tensed a little as he continued. "You have more than one?" his eyebrow raised as he looked at her.

"Yes," she answered.

"You realise they are a reflection of one's soul?"

"Yep."

"Therefore each witch or wizard can only change into one," his gaze never faltered from her, hoping she would give something away. Temperance simply nodded in reply. Severus gave a deep sigh. "You know, I looked up your Animagus at the Ministry's register." He smirked upon seeing the glare she shot him before quickly returning to her original stoic expression. "Do not be offended, I was simply intrigued. They are public records afterall, Professor." They continued walking. "You are registered as a snow-white cat with sapphire eyes, the same I saw when you first arrived at Hogwarts." A small smile spread across Temperance's lips knowing how much this was bothering him. "There are none others registered," he finished. He waited for an explanation in silence. Temperance had to admit that she was enjoying his annoyance, probably a little too much.

"You seem to have done your homework, Severus," she finally said but offered nothing more. "Oh look, Lavender! I do believe that's on your list," she ran ahead. Severus sighed to himself again, knowing that she was either teasing him or didn't trust him enough to share her secret. Both could equally be true. He decided not to pursue the topic at this time, hoping she would tell him the truth when she was ready.

Temperance helped Severus find the other ingredients he listed and it wasn't long until every item had been accounted for. The forest was dark and cold as they made their way back, walking along behind the floating basket of ingredients and the bubble of light Temperance had made.

"Are you ever quiet?" he asked her in an even tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You realise you constantly hum while you walk?" Temperance couldn't tell if he was annoyed.

"I love music," she shrugged. "When I was little my mum used to read me this book. I can't quite remember the name…" she was quiet for a moment trying to recall it. "Anyway," she shook her head. "I always remember; there was a boy walking through the forest and he always sang to keep away the goblins because they didn't like music," she nodded.

"So, you hum to keep away the goblins?" a smile started to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Well, I have walked through a lot of dark forests in my time and have yet to be attacked by any!" a small chuckle escaped her. She looked over at Severus, who also seemed to have found some amusement in her story. Suddenly she ran ahead and squealed. Severus drew his wand instantly, ready for anything that met them.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he called trying to catch her. As he reached the edge of the forest he stopped with a confused expression. There in the clearing was Temperance dancing around in circles as a light dusting of snow fell from the sky.

"It's snowing!" she yelled at him excitedly. He relaxed then and looked at the ground, trying to hide the large smile which had formed on his lips, surprising even him. When he felt more in control of himself he looked back at the little witch gazing up at the black sky, her eyes shining brightly as her hair reflected the starlight. Severus felt his breath catch in his throat and an unfamiliar flutter in his chest as he took in the scene before him. He tried to shake it off and walked towards her.

"Professor…" he started.

"Temperance or Temp if you like?" she beamed at him. "Severus."

* * *

LL: Hope you enjoyed - short one this week but next time it will be longer, we are going to try and update every other week so keep checking!

SS: Also I know its late but Happy New Year! Its the year of Slytherin!

LL: You mean snake?

SS: Same difference!

SS/LL: Until next time readers :o)


	11. Chapter 10

LL: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!

SS: This one's a little different, it takes place away from Hogwarts and centers around Temp and her family, Astrid and Neville.

LL: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Merry Christmas**

**Astrid Graves**

The night before they were due to depart for Neville's house Astrid was packing her trunk for the trip. Neville had told her that they would take the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross station where his Gran would meet them. She learned that he lived in a town on the Devon coast and was looking forward to seeing another new place. If the weather wasn't too bad she hoped they would also visit the beach, one more place she had never seen. Early next morning, Astrid, Hermione and Neville got the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross. They laughed and chatted making the journey go quickly and soon the train was pulling into the station. They disembarked to find Mrs Longbottom waiting on the platform to greet them.

"Hello Neville," she said then turned to greet Astrid. "And you must be Astrid, Neville has told me a lot about you," looking back to Neville she continued. "We will be taking the Knight Bus back to Devon, gather your things I don't want to be late." Astrid and Neville gathered their belongings together then followed behind his grandmother who had already started to leave the platform.

"Come along now," she shouted to the pair behind her. Astrid was nervous at her stern tone, but remembered it had been the old woman who had invited _her_ to stay for the holidays and soon her nerves had gone.

The trio made their way to the far corner of the station and as they all gathered in the spot a large purple triple decker bus came bursting out of thin air in front of them. Astrid felt herself jump back having been given a scare by its sudden appearance. As they boarded the bus they were greeted by the conductor who introduced himself as Stan Shunpike; Mrs Longbottom paid their fare and then led the children to a row of three seats at the back of the bus. Astrid hadn't thought there was anything else that could surprise her with everything she had seen at Hogwarts so far but she was absolutely astounded by the interior, which was more like an antique furniture shop with a miss-mash of old seats. As they sat down Neville told her to hold on tight. Astrid was about to ask why, when she was thrown back in to her seat as the bus shot off at the speed of light.

In what seemed like no time at all, Astrid found herself standing outside Neville's home on the Devon coast. The house was a large old style manor that looked as though it had been standing for centuries. It stood alone, the bright white exterior contrasting against the dark night sky. Astrid looked around and saw that the nearest house was a few minutes' walk down the road. It was quiet here; much quieter than the orphanage, the only sound was the soft crunch of icy snow under their feet as they made their way up the path and into the old house. It was warm inside, the interior much softer and homely looking than the outside. The entrance hall was large and bright, the oak wood flooring lined the cream carpet that ran the length of the hallway. Mrs Longbottom welcomed her into their home and had Neville show her to one of their spare rooms. He led her up the creaky wooden staircase and along to the end of the right corridor, opening the second last door.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, my rooms next door so if you need anything just let me know," he informed her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she gazed around. There was a large, comfortable looking bed on the wall to her right with more pillows than necessary scattered at the headboard. On the wall directly in front of her were two square glass windows partly covered by heavy blue curtains. An old small fireplace stood on the left wall. "This room is very nice," smiling; she set her trunk down beside an old armoire near the door and then moved to perch on the bed. Neville was still standing in the doorway looking very nervous about something.

"Are you alright, Neville?" she asked him.

"I've got something to tell you," he started. "I'm not very good at talking about it… but you'll find out since you're spending Christmas with us," he hesitated.

"It's okay Neville you can tell me anything," Astrid reassured him and patted the spot beside her on the bed. Neville slowly made his way towards her, his eyes trailing the ground.

"On Christmas day we go and visit my parents in hospital," he started, looking down at his hands. "I've never told anybody but…" he stopped, gathering his thoughts and emotions. "My parents were tortured into insanity by followers of Lord Voldemort; they've been in care at St Mungos ever since I was little," he looked up at her, waiting for her reaction. A shocked expression took hold of Astrid's face.

"Oh Neville that's terrible! I'm so sorry," she took his hand in hers and tried to meet his eyes. Neville shrugged.

"That's okay, I just wanted to warn you cause gran might ask you to come with us," he explained.

"If you don't want me to come that's okay I can just stay here and wait for you to come home, I don't mind," she tried to re-assure him, part of her unsure with how he felt. Neville looked relieved by her reaction.

"I wouldn't mind you coming if you're okay with that." Astrid gave him a kind smile. "Of course, I'd be happy to."

**Temperance Starfall**

"Aunt Miwee!" the toddler cried running towards Temperance as she stepped into the warm house.

"Hey Lydia!" she smiled scooping the young girl up in her arms and hugging her tight.

"Did you bwing me any pwesents?" Lydia asked, pulling away so she could look at her Aunt.

"Lydia! Don't be so rude!" the older lady following her said.

"Hey Brooke," Temperance greeted the tall brunette.

"Merry Christmas, Millie," she said leaning towards her and kissing her cheek. Brooke took Lydia from her, allowing Temperance to take her cloak off. They all walked along the softly lit hall and into the sitting room. Brooke sat Lydia down on the pine floor next to some paper she had been doodling on and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you drawing?" Temperance asked the toddler.

"Chwistmas twee," Lydia replied picking her green crayon up from the ground. Temperance smiled at her before following Brooke into the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure if you'd visit this year," she took a cup from the cupboard and motioned to it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Temperance nodded at the cup.

"I thought you were working at the school," she clicked the kettle on.

"I am, but they let you have Christmas off, Brooke," she glanced at Lydia over the breakfast bar. "She's getting so big!"

"Time doesn't stop just because you're not here, Temperance."

"Careful Brooke, you wouldn't want anyone to overhear you call me that," she said playfully, sensing Brooke was annoyed about something.

"Millie is easier for the children. Besides mum called you Millie," she shrugged as the kettle steamed.

"_Your_ mum called me Millie, my mum named me Temperance," she sat on one of the high grey chairs.

"So she's just my mum now?" Brooke spat, glancing in her direction.

"Come on, Brooke, that's not what I meant. Contrary to previous occasions, I'm not here to argue with you," Temperance took the cup of hot tea Brooke handed to her. "Where's the rest of the family?" she looked around at the quiet house.

"Brandon is in his crib upstairs napping. Mark is at work and Adeline is at school," she replied taking a sip of tea.

"How are they all?" Temperance asked, wrapping her hands around the cup in an effort to warm her still frozen fingers.

"Brandon is teething so he's crying a lot at the minute and Adeline has just taken her first period," she took another sip of tea. "So between the crying and the moody teenager routine, everything is just peachy," her tone suggested otherwise.

"Brooke, if you don't want me here I can go…" she said gently.

"No, don't be silly," Brooke waved her off. "I'm sorry, it's just been a stressful time lately," she gave Temperance a half-hearted smile. Temperance walked over and gave her a hug.

"Even though we're not related by blood, you're still my sister Brooke," she pulled back and looked at her. "If you're having a difficult time, talk to me about it. Albus would understand if I needed time off." Brooke shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. You just caught me on a bad day." They both turned towards the front door, hearing it close.

"Is Aunt Millie here?" Adeline yelled, bounding into the sitting room. Temperance smiled out at her from the kitchen. A grin burst from Adeline's lips as she ran to embrace her. "I didn't think I would see you again!" she said dramatically gripping Temperance tighter.

"It has only been seven months," she laughed. Adeline loosened her grip.

"Well it _feels_ like forever."

"Someone seems to have developed a flare for the dramatics," Temperance pushed a short strand of blonde hair from Adeline's face.

"Do you have homework?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, but I don't go back to school for two weeks now!" the young girl exclaimed excitedly.

"But if you do it now you can enjoy the two weeks off instead of listening to me say the same thing over and over."

"But mum…" she tried to protest.

"You get tired hearing it and I get tired saying it." Adeline's smile faded as she stomped to her room. "That is the first time I've seen her smile in over a month!"

"She's a good kid, was her hair that blonde the last time I was here?"

"No, it seems she's taking after her father unfortunately."

"Does she know that Mark isn't her father?"

"No, not yet," Brooke looked away.

"Biology isn't everything, we know that," Temperance placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder in a caring gesture and smiled.

They settled down in the sitting room after dinner and turned on the television. The room was a warm red colour and complimented by the black leather sofa Temperance was currently relaxed on. Brooke had finished putting Lydia to bed and now carried Brandon in her arms.

"Can I hold him?" Temperance reached out. Brooke smiled and leaned over placing him in her arms. She cradled him closely.

"He's so tiny!" she whispered. He gurgled up at her and wrapped his hand around her index finger. "So when's the next one?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke almost choked on the tea she was sipping. "Three is enough thank you."

"Awe but he's so cute," Temperance cooed.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Temperance turned to her incredulous.

"Yeah. You're not getting any younger," she teased.

"I'm only twenty-five, Brooke!" she exclaimed.

"When I was twenty-five I had a nine year old and a baby on the way."

"I think you have to find someone with a Y-Chromosome first," she rocked Brandon in her arms. "Besides my last boyfriend kinda put me off men for life."

"So there's absolutely no one special in your life?" Temperance knew she was just fishing for details. Brooke didn't know much about her life; she knew Temperance was a witch and she had seen Albus visit her mother when they were younger. Other than that Temperance kept that part of her life closely guarded.

"No, no one right now," she turned her attention to the door as Adeline ran in.

"Mum, I think Neville's home. Can I go over to see him?"

"It's getting late Adeline," Brooke complained.

"Please? I haven't seen him in months, I won't be long, I promise," she pleaded.

"Okay, but I want you home in an hour."

"Thanks mum! Bye Aunt Millie!" the young girl yelled as she flew down the hallway.

"Bye," they said together.

"Who's Neville?" Temperance asked once the door closed.

"Oh, he lives next door with his grandmother, not sure where his parents are. He was very kind to Adeline when we moved down here," Brooke explained.

"Where has he been?" she continued her questions, curiosity getting the better of her.

"School, I think he goes to boarding school somewhere." Temperance laughed to herself, wondering if the coincidence was possible. "What's so funny?" Brooke pouted.

"Do you know his last name?" Temperance asked coyly.

"Long… something…" she shook her head.

"Bottom," The younger woman finished.

"What?" Brooke furrowed her brow in thought.

"Longbottom," Temperance said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, that's right. How did you know?" the brunette asked puzzled.

"How do you think I know?" another giggle burst from her.

"Oh no, he's not one of your lot is he?" Brooke looked at Temperance, a flicker of concern in her brown eyes.

"Brooke!" her blue eyes widened in mock offense.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want Adeline getting mixed up in all that. Things haven't turned out so great for you," she said taking Brandon from her sister.

"Not everyone is the same Brooke," Temperance shrugged. "Besides Neville is quiet and doesn't get himself into much trouble."

"Much trouble?" she raised her eyebrow at Temperance.

"There are some teachers who are a little harsh on their students, it's not entirely his fault," Severus' face flashed through her mind then and the faintest smile began to tug at the corner of her lips.

Brooke sat back into the sofa with a loud sigh and crossed her arms, clearly she hadn't welcomed this news.

The next day Temperance had been woken early by Lydia, who bounced into her room and started jumping on her bed.

"Auntie Miwee!" she shrieked loudly.

"No, Lydia, it's too early. Go back to sleep," Temperance groaned, pulling the duvet up over her head.

"But I want to pway in the snow!" she said banging her hands down on Temperance's head. Temperance pulled the duvet down again and looked at the little girl, her dark eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, I'm awake," she yawned giving in. Lydia gave another shriek and ran out of the room. Temperance stretched and pushed herself out of the bed, already missing the warmth of the duvet. She looked around the small room as her eyes adjusted to the cold sunlight, streaming in through the window. The room had changed since the last time Temperance had been here; when she was younger, after Brooke had married Mark, Temperance would spend several weeks every summer here. Brooke had allowed her to decorate the room herself and even referred to it as 'Millie's room'. Every wall had been a different colour, bright flowers had been painted around the room and the bedroom as well as the en-suite bathroom had been a tornado of unorganised mess. Now, the walls were a bright white with pine furniture and a pine floor, much too boring for her tastes. She shook her head and stretched again before standing and pulling on her white fluffy robe and heading downstairs for breakfast.

It was nine-thirty by the time everyone was dressed and ready to go outside. Brooke and Mark had gone into town with Brandon to pick up some last minute presents, leaving Adeline and Lydia with Temperance. Lydia had protested throughout breakfast that she wanted to build a snowman and had tried to escape the house a number of times already this morning. Once the breakfast plates were cleared away, Temperance decided they could go outside. She made sure everyone had their winter coats and boots on before heading out into the backyard and the bright snow. Lydia ran ahead falling on several occasions into the deep snow. Adeline followed close to Temperance until they reached the point farthest from the house.

"I like your jacket," Adeline said.

"Thank you, it's my favourite cloak," Temperance replied scooping up some snow. Lydia was running around jumping into the soft flakes and laughing.

"Why is your hair a funny colour?" Adeline asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Temperance gave the younger girl a puzzled look.

"Well it's blonde like mine but then there's grey…" she started.  
"It's silver!" Temperance exclaimed.

"Well it's the same thing really," Adeline seemed to miss the offense she had caused.

"I'm twenty-five!" Temperance exhaled to herself.

"But why is you hair different from mums?" Adeline continued.

"Because people have different hair colours," she eyed her curiously.

"Yes but mum has brown hair and so does grandma and grandpa, so why is yours different?" she stopped rolling the snow and looked over at her Aunt.

"I don't know," Temperance shrugged. "Sometimes family members have different hair colours," she continued rolling.

"My hairs different," she said looking down at the snow. Temperance stopped and looked at her. "Mum and dad have brown hair and so do Lydia and Brandon."

"Is there something bothering you, Addie?" she asked, knowing there was something Adeline wanted to ask. Adeline shrugged, keeping her eyes down.

"Aunt Millie, are you really my aunt?" she finally met her Aunts sapphire eyes.

"Of course I am! Where has this come from?" Temperance stopped, giving Adeline her full attention.

"You're different from mum and grandma… like I'm different," she looked down.

"Different isn't always a bad thing," Temperance smiled and motioned to the snow. Adeline followed her and began rolling the white sphere again. "Adeline, how old are you?"

"Almost thirteen," she answered proudly.

"Okay, then I think you're old enough to hear the truth," she paused trying to chose her next words carefully, knowing Brooke wouldn't like what she was about to say. "I'm… I was adopted." Adeline stopped immediately looking over at her.

"So you're not really my Aunt then?" she said disappointed.

"As far as the name goes I believe I am. I was there when you were born, I watched you grow up and I love you very much," she watched Adeline closely trying to see how she had taken this news. "My mum died when I was about ten and I've never known my father," Temperance continued to explain. "Are you okay?" she asked her niece.

"I think so," she smiled up at her. "I mean it's a little weird but it explains so much," she went back to rolling the snow, lost in her own thoughts. Temperance was relived at how well she seemed to be taking the news.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Adeline looked at her for a long moment.

"There are lots I want to ask but I might need some time to get it sorted in my head." Temperance nodded, knowing this was a lot for her young niece to take in.

"Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. I guess I never realised how grown-up you've become," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I've always kinda known… you are pretty weird."

"Thanks Addie!" she laughed sarcastically. "So… am I still your favourite Aunt?"

"Definitely!" They started rolling a new ball of snow.

"So not to change the subject but… tell me about this boy across the way," she nodded towards the house a few yards down.

"Neville?" Adeline blushed. "He's just a friend."

"Really? Is that why you're blushing?" she teased.

"I am not!"

"No of course not, its just because it so warm out here," she laughed. Adeline shook her head feeling embarrassed.

"I think I do like him," she admitted. "I always feel nervous around him and it really bothers me… you know… what he thinks about me." Temperance smiled at her as her own thoughts turned towards Severus, a thought suddenly hitting her.

"Oh no!" she said out loud.

"What is it?" Adeline asked in concern.

"Nothing," Temperance shook her head. "I just thought of something I have to do when I get back to school," she lied. _"No way! It can't be… I don't like him, not like that… I can't… can I?" _she thought to herself. _"No I'm just being silly… I don't care what he thinks…"_

"Do you like your school?" she heard faintly. Coming back to the present she answered: "Yes, I was actually a student there a long time ago."

"Didn't you and mum go to the same school?" Adeline gave a confused expression.

_"Crap," _she thought. "I chose my school," Temperance tried to form a story in her head. "It was the same school my mum went to and I wanted to experience something different."

"Didn't you miss your family?" Temperance looked into the distance thinking about her mum, her _real_ mum.

"Everyday," she replied sadly. She heard crunching in the snow behind her and turned to see two people in dark coats approaching, as they got closer Temperance saw it was Neville and Astrid.

"Professor St…" Neville began. Temperance panicked and threw her hands up to stop him.

"Neville, Astrid, so nice to see you," she greeted them and turned to Adeline. "Could you run inside quickly and check that your mums not called?" Adeline nodded at her curiously before running in the direction of the house. Temperance looked over to Lydia who was still giggling to herself as she threw snow into the air and ran under it. "Okay listen, this is my family and they don't know that I'm a witch so please call me Millie…"

"But…" Astrid started.

"It's a long story just play along?" Temperance pleaded. "My name is Millie Sanders."

"Sanders?" asked Astrid.

"Yes, it was Adeline's mums name before she got married," she tried to explain quickly as she noticed Adeline making her way towards them.

"There weren't any messages," she said as she approached them, looking quickly from person to person.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty cold, I think this calls for some of Millie's Marvelous awesomely legendary cocoa!" she rubbed her hands together.

"Yay!" Lydia yelled running towards them. They all trekked slowly through the snow, Temperance listening to the conversation between her niece and her students. Once inside Temperance looked out the ingredients she needed while everyone else went into the sitting room.

"How do you know my Aunt?" she heard Adeline ask. Temperance closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment waiting for the reply.

"She's one of the teachers at our school," Neville replied. His answer must have disinterested Adeline as the conversation seemed to change abruptly towards a place in town that Adeline and her friends visit. Temperance relaxed and went back to preparing the drinks.

It was dark when Brooke got home. Temperance grabbed her into the kitchen immediately.

"Hey Millie! Give me a second to take my coat off!"

"Where's Mark?" she asked looking behind Brooke.

"He's getting the shopping from the car! What is wrong with you?" she exclaimed.

"I done something you're not gonna be happy about but I want you to keep in mind that everything has worked out for the best," she rambled.

"What did you do?!" her sister gave her a knowing look.

"I… kind of told Adeline that I was adopted," she squirmed.

"What!?" Brooke yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"She asked…" Temperance answered.

"She asked if you were adopted?" Brooke jumped in.

"No, not exactly," she said thinking back to the earlier conversation.

"Then why tell her?!" Brooke glared at her with her hands on her hips.

"She told me I was different and asked why my hair was funny… and… I just thought… I just thought she should know the truth," her eyes pleaded with Brooke to understand.

"What did she say?" her sisters tone softened slightly.

"She was fine with it," Temperance shrugged. "Actually she said it made a lot of sense." Brooke laughed then and seemed to relax. "I'm sorry Brooke; I should have let you tell her…"

"No it's probably better she found out from you," Brooke leaned against the counter.

"It actually worried me that she accepted it without question," she folded her arms defensively.

"Did you tell her anything else?" Temperance knew what Brooke was referring to, that Temperance was a witch.

"No, I didn't tell her that. All I told her was that I had never met my father and my mum had died when I was ten" she answered honestly.

"Okay, we can deal with this," Brooke took her coat off and started to leave. "You know she'll blame me for lying to her."

"No she won't," Temperance exhaled. "She really did understand Brooke."

"Hey Mills," Mark said putting the shopping bags on top of the breakfast bar.

"Hey Marky Mark, how was shopping?" she grinned, seeing the exhausted look on his face.

"Your sister is a nightmare," he replied.

"That good huh?" she laughed taking Brandon.

"Have you had dinner?" Brooke asked, entering the room again.

"Yes, everyone has been fed and Lydia is upstairs asleep," Temperance replied, proudly.

"Okay, I'll just put Bran to bed then," she took the baby from her and went upstairs.

"Aunt Millie!" Adeline exclaimed as she ran into the sitting room. "Look what I found!" she held out an old acoustic guitar.

"Where did you find that?" asked Temperance taking it from her. She looked up and down the item, reminiscing about the last time she had seen it. There were various brightly painted flowers over the wood which was chipped and scratched in numerous places.

"It was up in the attic. Can you play something?" she said excitedly.

"I don't know if it'll still work. Let me see," she sat down on the sofa and began tuning the instrument. She played a few chords and smiled. "Okay! What would you like?" she looked at Adeline.

"Ummm, something nice… and happy and Christmassy," Adeline said throwing herself down on the floor beside Temperance.

"How about some Clash?" Mark added. Adeline made a 'yuck' face in response.

"I think I have the perfect song," Temperance said and began to play a few chords.

**Astrid Graves**

Astrid had enjoyed her first real Christmas so far, Neville and his Grandmother had made her feel at home with them. On their first night back Neville had been visited by his neighbour Adeline, it was obvious that she had a little bit of a crush on him and Astrid had taken great pleasure in teasing him relentlessly about it. On Christmas morning Astrid rose early, she'd had a great few days in Devon so far. Neville had took her into town where they had done a little window shopping and Neville had even treated her to lunch at a little tea room, that sold real Devon cream teas. They spent another day over at Adeline's house who it turned out was the muggle niece of Professor Starfall who had been visiting her family for the holidays also. It been a little strange seeing her outside of Hogwarts and even more strange that she had told them to call her by another name entirely. Astrid knew it was none of her business but hoped Professor Starfall would explain it too them, especially as her niece was close to Neville. Getting out of bed she donned her pale blue dressing gown and made her way downstairs to the warm sitting room where Neville and his gran where already in the process of opening presents.

"Merry Christmas," she greeted.

"Merry Christmas," they both replied as she made her way over to join them by the overly large Christmas tree. Not really having any money she was unable to buy them any Christmas presents and did not expect to have anything to open herself, she was surprised when Mrs Longbottom picked up three neatly wrapped presents tied with a red ribbon and handed them to her.

"These are for you dear, one is from me, one from Neville and the last one is from Professor Dumbledore," Astrid was shocked.

"I don't have anything I can give you," she said apologetically. Mrs Longbottom raised her hand.

"That's not necessary, we've enjoyed having you with us, it's only a little something." Astrid accepted the gifts with a smile.

"Thank you very much," she sat down and opened her presents; from Mrs Longbottom she received a very pretty blue beret with matching scarf and gloves and from Neville she received a book titled 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. "Thanks Neville I love it!" she exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome," he replied blushing, setting her first two presents aside she picked up the one that was from Dumbledore, curious as to what it could be. She pulled the ribbon then tore at the paper to reveal a book on Astronomy as well as a book on Wizarding Families, frowning she showed the presents to Neville and his gran.

"Why would Professor Dumbledore give me these?" she asked aloud. "I don't really like astronomy." Neville's face was blank; he could give her no answers.

**Temperance Starfall**

A few days after Christmas, Temperance was getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. Brooke decided to take her into town as she wanted to shop at the Holiday sales.

"Bye Aunt Millie," Adeline said as Brooke took Temperance's suitcase out to the car.

"Bye Addie, it was great to see you," she hugged her. "Here I want you to have this," she said taking a piece of paper from her pocket.

"What is it?" Adeline looked at it confused.

"If you ever need to see me or want to write to me just follow the instructions on this paper," she smiled as she heard Brooke yell from the car. "See you soon," she waved as made her way to the car. The journey was quiet as Brooke didn't like to talk while she drove, she thought it disrupted her concentration and she didn't like the radio on loudly either.

"So how do you get back to school, is there a train or…" Brooke asked softly as they parked the car.

"I can just appear near there… sort of like in Bewitched when she would wiggle her nose and be in some place," she wiggled her own nose, cementing the point.

"It's so weird that people like you exist," Brooke shook her head as though it were impossible.

"Thanks Brooke, I must say you've certainly boosted my confidence this visit," Temperance said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean _you_ personally, its just weird for me that you belong to this whole other world that I'm not a part of and know nothing about," she shrugged.

"I think that's the first honest thing you've said to me in years," she smiled, enthusiastically hugging her sister.

"Yeah… and it sucks! I can't keep worrying about you all the time, where you are, what you're doing… who you're with. Everytime the doorbell rings I expect to see Al…" she stopped, trying to recall the old mans name.

"Albus," Temperance helped.

"Yes exactly! I don't know anyone you're friends with or how to contact you if anything happens!" she exclaimed, a loose curl falling over her eye.

Temperance sighed quietly. She knew her life wasn't fair on her sister. She thought about giving her the same instructions she had left with Adeline but knew her sisters tendency to over-react to everything and decided against it.

"Tell you what Brooke, I promise to come and visit more often and even try to give you a call whenever I can," she smiled.

"Okay, I guess that would make me feel better… but if you keep that promise I'll be very disappointed Temperance," she gave her the same look she gave her children when she was unhappy with their behaviour.

"I promise Brooke," she said gently. "Now I have some presents to pick up!" she started pulling her sister towards the bustling shops.

* * *

LL: Hope you enjoyed guys!

SS: Next week we're back at Hogwarts for New Year!


End file.
